


Thumpa-Thumpa

by Enigmaeneel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, First Time, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel
Summary: If you're looking for ordinary.If you're looking for familiar.Look somewhere else.This is Harry Potter, but not as you know it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the following characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. Well, so my bank account says.  
> This story idea has come from watching Queer as folk which belongs to cowlick productions. I also don't own that either, unfortunately. 
> 
> Also massive thank you to my Beta Jadepresley for all suggestions and to Holly for listening to me bounce ideas off of her. :) Would be lost without you guys.

The thing you need to know is; it’s all about sex. It’s true. In fact, they say that men think about sex every 28 seconds. That’s a straight man. Gay men, it’s every 9. You can be at the supermarket, or the Laundromat or buying a fabulous shirt when suddenly you find yourself checking out some hot guy. Hotter than the one you saw last weekend or went home with the night before, which explains why they’re all at Babylon at one in the morning instead of at home in bed.

But who wants to be at home in bed, especially alone when you can be here knowing that at any moment you might see him. The most beautiful man who ever lived. That is, until tomorrow night. The thumpa-thumpa of the club, the lights, the hot sweaty bodies on the dance floor. You never know who you might run into.

Ron Weasley was leaning against the bar, butterbeer in hand and a smile on his face. 22, Red hair, 5’6, lanky, dressed in a simple jeans and a t-shirt. The semi-cute boy next door type.

“When did 70’s night become 80’s night?” The man next to him leaned over to ask. Theo Nott was tall, 6’4 and lanky

“I remember this song from high school. I’m feeling ancient” The dark skinned, geeky looking man on the other side of Ron commented.

“Speak for yourself hunny. I was a mere child,” Theo piped up, with his Flaming Fairy in his hand. An appropriately named drink for the resident fairy of the group.  They were all currently in Babylon, the hottest nightclub on Diagon Alley for the gays of the wizarding community.

The conversation skidded to a halt when a topless, well muscled man walked past. The typical thing you saw in here. They all followed his movements with their eyes, and all shamelessly goggled his arse as he continued on his journey downstairs to the dance floor.

“My god, have you ever seen anything more beautiful?” Theo asked.

“Paris, at sunset,” came the reply from Blaise.

“Right. You go down the Eiffel tower. I’ll go down on him.”

Theo can be a little campy. Alright, a lot campy. He was a total drama queen, in every sense of the word. He was currently wearing a bright pink netted shirt and red jeans, finished off with a black leather belt.  Ron had to admit, it took a lot of guts to be a queen in a world full of commoners these days.

Ron just smiled as he watched his two buddies bicker. Blaise, the other man in this off looking group of friends. He’s this really smart guy and he’s got a really big heart, only nobody’s interested in the size of that organ these days.

Like it was said, it’s all about sex. Except when you’re having it. Then it’s all about will he stay? Will he go? How am I doing? What am I doing? Unless of course you’re Draco Malfoy, who is currently out on the dance floor with some trick of the night.

Draco is resident stud of Diagon Alley. He was 6’, had blonde hair that was always spiked, and knew all the ‘in’ fashion.  He smoked like a sailor and drank like a fish, but none of that mattered because he always knew just what to say to get the men at his feet. Draco’s attitude is who gives a fuck what you think, you’re lucky to have me. And being as attractive as Draco is, he doesn’t have any issues in that department. Ron, Blaise and Theo watch on as Draco drags another poor, innocent soul who is only going to be another notch on his bedpost to the back room by the belt hoops on his jeans.

The backroom of the club is where Draco frequents most of his time. It’s used for one reason and one reason only. It’s somewhere people can go to have sex. Plain and simple. It’s all black with low lighting. Chances are, you get pulled, or do pull someone into the back room, you’re never going to see them again, because you’re either really drunk, or just plain won’t remember them.  The thumpa-thumpa isn’t as loud in there due to the moaning and groaning of the men in there either being fucked, or doing the fucking.

Ron squeezes his way through the dance floor on his way to the backroom to fetch Draco to take him home for the night.  He walks past people giving and receiving blow jobs, or just plain out fucking.

“We need to go,” he says when he finally finds Draco.

“I’m just going to give him my number.”

“What did you do, write it on your dick? We need to eat.”

Draco pulls the head of the man currently on his knees getting ready to worship Draco’s cock so he can glance a look at him.

“10 minutes. Tops.”

 

Ron shakes his head and walks out to grab his jackets and wait outside.

There’s a line outside to get into the club, as usual and the faint sound of the music can still be heard.

“How long is this going to take? I have work tomorrow.” Blaise asked when he spotted Ron walking out the door.

“He says he’ll be right out.”

“Yeah, we’ve all heard that before.” Theo rolls his eyes as he spots a man leaning up against the wall on the opposite side of the alley, checking Ron out. “This is a great system he’s got. He gets to party all night and you get to drive him home. That works. Don’t look now either, but somebody’s watching.”

Ron turns around to glance at the man. He sighs. “Oh him. He has been cruising me all night”

“Hmm, playing hard to get darling?”

“No. Just not interested,” Ron responds.  “Would you quit staring? There’s more to a man than his cock size.”

“Hmm.”

Ron glances back at the man. He has a tight fitted red shirt on with the top 4 buttons undone showing off his pecs. As the man catches Ron staring he wiggles his hips invitingly. “Or his, perfectly shaped ass.” Both Theo and Blaise let out a huff of laughter.

“Which is why you read all those comic books with the heroes in their perfect little tights?” Blaise comments whilst looking down at his perfectly manicured hand. Blaise can’t help the laughter that escapes from his mouth.

“I told you, I’m not interested.”

“Well perhaps you should be, show a certain someone,” Blaise tilts his head in the direction of the club where Draco is currently still residing. “That he’s not the only one who can score.”

Ron glanced back. He shook his head.

****

Down the other end of the street a dark haired, skinny looking boy with glasses was wondering down the street. He was walking slowly, taking in the sights around him. The couples walking down the street holding hands, the lights, the noise. He looked a little lost to be honest. He lit his cigarette and noticed a man leaning up against a light post. He wondered over.

“Excuse me, could you tell me, uh, where’s a good place to go?” He asked the stranger.

“Depends what you’re looking for. Want twinkies, go to Boy Toy. Want leather, go to Meathook. Kind of late to be out though, isn’t it? Especially on a school night. Why don’t you come home with me?”

“No thanks,” he replied with a look of disgust on his face.

“Huh. Go home to your mummy,” the stranger replied.

He walked away, deflated, but not giving up yet.

*****

Draco jumped down the stairs of Babylon doing is fly up as he did.

“That was quick,” Ron commented as Draco flung his arm around his shoulders.

“Well, when you’ve had as much practise as he probably has, what do you expect?”

Draco just glared at Theo.”I got bored.” Theo and Blaise laughed.

Draco walked over to his jeep which was parked out the front of the club and looked down the street. Suddenly, he saw a gorgeous dark haired twink walking down the street and casually lean up against the street light, one leg bent up, smoking his cigarette and looked directly at him. He threw his leather jacket into the passenger’s seat of his car and wondered over and stood directly in front of the other man.

“How’s it going?” he asked with his tongue in cheek smile. “Had a busy night?”

“Just uh, checking out the bars you know. Pulse, Meathook.”

“Meathook? Really? You don’t seem like the type to be into leather,” he enquired with one eyebrow raised.

“Sure.”

“Where you headed?” Draco can’t help himself ask as he bit his lips between his teeth.

“Nowhere special.”

“I can change that. Come on.” Draco grabs the other man by the hand and pulls him over to the car. Ron looks dumbfounded as Draco proceeds to jump in the driver’s seat and makes this strange brunette climb into the passenger’s seat.

“What’s going on?” Ron asks perplexed.

“We,” Draco looks up at Ron in response. “Are going to the loft.”

“Oh that’s great, and what am I supposed to do?”

“Get Blaise to drop you home,” comes the reply as he chucks the jeep into drive and skids off down the alley. Ron, Blaise and Theo watch on helplessly as he speeds off leaving his three friends stranded.

“Well, that was a fucking waste of time. Come on. Let’s go.” Ron walks across the alley to Side Street where Blaise has parked his car and jumps in, followed by Theo and Blaise in the driver’s seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thanks to my beta JadePresley for this chapter.  
> Also do not own any of the characters, etc. etc.

Draco opened the door to his top floor apartment while the brunette stood mesmerized by the loft. All of the furniture was Italian; he had no idea of the designer or anything, but he could tell it was expensive.

 

“Coming in?”

 

“Huh? Oh. Yeah.” He stepped in the apartment.

 

“Shut the door.”

 

Harry took a deep breath as he stood there getting ready to shut the door. He was really doing this. The floorboards looked freshly polished, and the walls were cream with scattered pieces of art across them. It was an open living, dining and kitchen area, with two stairs leading up to the bedroom, where he could see a bed and two doors. Presumably for the bathroom and the wardrobe. There were panels, so you could close off the bedroom from the kitchen or have them open so you could see through them.

 

Harry watched mesmerized as the blonde, whose name he still didn’t know, walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water out of it. Somewhere between the door and the kitchen he had taken off his shirt and thrown it on the lounge.

 

“This is uh, a really nice place” Harry commented with a small, shy smile playing on his lips. 

 

Harry watched from across the room as the blonde took a drink, and then a smile quirked at his lips and he lifted the bottle to pour the remaining water over his head and body. Harry was captivated as he watched the water drip down his hair and body which made him look like a god. Needless to say, Harry was enthralled. Harry looked on as the blonde man shook his head and got rid of the excess water that had stuck to his hair. It was easily the hottest thing he had ever seen.

 

“I like your, uh, kitchen,” he commented dumbly.

 

“Do you like Special K?” The blonde asked whilst taking his shoes off and throwing them to the other side of the loft.

 

“Oh, I like Cheerio’s better.”

 

“I don't mean the kind you eat with bananas.” He pulls out a small pack of drugs from his pants and held it out. “My disco-pharmacologist cooks this up for me.”

 

“I'm really allergic to a lot of drugs. The doctor gave me penicillin once--nearly killed me. And ... Tylenol,” the brunette replied.

“Tylenol?” the other man grinned. “No one's allergic to Tylenol. Tylenol's what they give you when you're allergic to everything else.”

 

“Oh. Well, uh ... codeine. Codeine's the worst. Like, I get diarrhoea and start vomiting uncontrollably at the same time.” He could feel himself babbling but he was trying to distract himself from the fact that the blonde was unzipping his jeans and taking them off as he spoke.

 

“Well, we’ll make sure to keep that one on the top shelf. Out of reach.” The blonde bends over to slide his underwear off.

 

“So, are you coming or going? Or coming then going? Or coming and staying?” He throws his arms open and stands there in his naked glory, showing off his immaculate body.

 

The brunette stands gawking for a second as he tried to pick his jaw up off the ground. After a moment, he takes off his jacket and tosses it aside,slowly approaching the blonde man. Draco pulls him flush against his body and presses a tentative kiss to his lips. His hand begins undoing the brunette’s pants and he slips his hand in his underwear.

 

Harry opens his mouth to gasp and the blonde takes the chance to slip his tongue into the other man’s mouth to deepen the kiss.

 

****

 

Blaise’s car pulls up to the curb out the front of Ron and Theo’s unit block.

 

“Thank you for the lift sweetie.” Theo drops a kiss to the top of Blaise’s head. “Oh Ron. Stalker trick must have followed us.”

 

“Merlin, this is just what I need.”

 

“Sweetie, it’s what we all need. Hey! When was the last time you got laid?” Theo watched the look of thought cross Ron’s face. “Exactly. If you can’t remember, then it’s time. Now where are your manners? Go, uh, go invite the lovely looking gentleman in while I make sure none of my fine washables are hanging in the tub.”

 

Ron watches as Theo walks away, mystified at the man. Definitely someone who needed some help from the Medi-Witches as St. Mungo’s that one, but all the same, one of his best friends.

 

****

 

“Don’t come yet.”

 

Draco was straddling the brunette on the bed, with his hand wrapped around his length, gripping and twisting in all the right spots .

 

“I’ll try.” He moaned breathlessly. “STOP!” He could feel his balls tightening up onto his body, a sure fire sign that he was about to come.

 

“So,” Draco asked casually, “what do you like to do?” 

 

“Do? I don’t know. Watch TV, play tomb raider.”

 

Draco looked at this boy beneath him with an odd look. Just how old was this kid?

 

“I meant in bed.”

 

“Oh, uh. This is fine.” Salazar, was Draco playing with a virgin here?

 

“Are you a top or a bottom?” he asked in order to find out just what he was in store for.

 

“Top,” the brunette paused as he watched a flicker of something unrecognizable cross Draco’s face. “And bottom.” Draco smiled. He was really playing with fresh meat here.

 

“Oh, so you’re versatile then?” He knew he was setting himself up for trouble but he just didn’t care. After all, he was never going to see the poor kid again. The least he could do was give him one night to remember. Right?

 

“And ambidextrous. Which was really confusing at first cos I could never figure out which hand was my wand arm.” Fucking Merlin. Had this boy never done anything in the bedroom before?

 

“Do you like to rim?” he threw out another question, hoping to get the boy beneath him to admit he had no idea what Draco was talking about. No such luck.

 

“Sure. I love it.”

 

“Great. Get to it then.” Draco waited a minute in complete silence as he watched the other boy try to decipher what he meant.

 

“Um... what exactly do you mean?” 

 

Aha! Got you now! Draco grinned down at the brunette. As he went to explain ‘exactly’ what he meant the phone rang. He reached over to his bedside table and answered it, while resuming the hand job he was giving him before the conversation.

 

“Yeah?” he said into the phone. “What? When? Are you kidding me? No, of course you’re not kidding me. When did it happen?” Draco looked down as the brunette as he taps his arm. 

 

The brunette could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, and quickly. Not slowly either, but Draco continues, both his conversation and the hand job. His toes start curling and his back arches.

 

“Why didn’t you call me? Well, of course I was out! I can’t believe it.”

 

The brunette’s orgasm gets ripped from him with such intensity he yells.

 

“Shit! Salazar Slytherin, I told you not to come.”

 

“I’m sorry! I tried,” the brunette apologized.

 

“All over my new duvet as well. Fuck!” Draco reached over and grabbed the tissues on the 

bedside table. “Thank you very much,” he said sarcastically.

 

“It’ll wash out, wont it? I mean, you should see my sheets at home,” he tried explaining. Draco looked down at him with another odd look in his eye. One that the brunette couldn’t identify.

 

“Sorry ‘Mione. Just some kid,” Draco explains into the phone.  “What did you say your name was again?”

 

“I didn’t. But it’s Harry.”

 

“Apparently it’s Harry.” There was a pause. “No, I didn’t ask him his name before I brought him home, just like all the other tricks Hermione. Merlin.” Another pause. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be right there.” Draco hangs up the phone and climbs off Harry, and starts to pull his clothes back on.

 

****

 

Ron had invited the stalker trick, whose name he also neglected to ask, back into the house where they were currently snogging. Theo walks out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, and Ron looks at him and sighs. This was why he never brought anyone home.

 

“Ooh, don’t mind me,” Theo exclaimed. “Just, uh, can’t sleep without my milk and cookies.” 

 

Ron watches on as he prances into his bedroom with a spring in his step. He shakes his head at his roommate. There was no hope for some people.

 

“That’s my friend Theo. He’s staying with me temporarily since the hooker who lived down the hall from him had a potions accident and blew up his building two years ago,” Ron explained to the trick, who laughed out loud.

 

“Two years is a long time.” The trick then proceeded to continue snogging.

 

“And yet, it hasn’t interfered with my love life which... then again I suppose that says a lot about my love life,” Ron stalled.

 

“Do you mind if we skip the back-story and cut to the chase?” the trick asked. “It’s almost two in the morning and I have work tomorrow.” His hands wandered down Ron’s body to cup his arse. “You have a great arse.”

 

Ron moaned wantonly. “Oh yeah?” he allows his hands wander down the tricks body as well. “So do you. It’s really -” his hands enter the tricks pants he pulls out a plastic butt and he looks at it, horrified, “- firm.”

 

“It’s called the Butt. I got it off owl order.”

 

Just then the phone rings and Ron is happy for the distraction and the chance to think it over. 

What the fuck was the man doing with a fake arse?

 

“Parts department.” He answers the phone with a tight smile.

 

“Hermione called. It’s happened.” Draco explains down the phone.

 

“What? Oh my god, when?!”

 

“I don’t know. Fuck, I had my phone off all night. I’m picking you up in two minutes.”

 

“Now? I’ve kind of... got my hands full.” Ron looks at the plastic butt in his hand, still horrified 

at the object. He looks over to the trick standing in the middle of his living room when he undoes his pants and pulls out a plastic cock as well.

 

“The Bulge. You order both, you get a discount.”  Ron can’t help the giggle that comes out of his mouth. He can’t believe that everything that he found attractive about the man was made out of plastic. Granted, his body was attractive but it wouldn’t surprise him at this point if it was some new wonder suit.

 

“Who’s that?” Draco questions and Ron can imagine the raised eyebrow, questioning look on his face.

 

“Uh, no one,” he fibs. He knows he’s going to get hell for this anyway if Draco ever found out.

 

“Ronald, you have someone there. I can’t believe it,” the sing song reply comes.

 

“You should only be here,” Ron replies with a sheer amount of sarcasm in his voice.

 

“Forget about it. Don’t let me bother you. Fuck the shit out of him for me Ron. Since I’m clearly not getting any tonight.”

 

“No, wait! Pick me up. I’m- I’m ready. NOW!” he quickly hangs up the phone and hands back the plastic butt to the trick. He gathers his t-shirt, as well as the tricks and starts re-dressing.

 

“So, I take it we're not going to do this?” the trick questions.

 

“Uh, no sorry. Um, a friend really needs me. It’s a... uhm... an emergency,” he hurriedly explains.

 

“Shit! After all that?” He looks crestfallen at Ron.

 

“I know. We’ll uhm... we’ll reschedule though. No ifs, ands, or...” he glances at the plastic butt currently in the tricks hand, “butt’s.”

 

****

 

Draco is walking around the loft in pants, but no shirt. He finds his shoes, and throws Harry’s clothes at him. Harry’s sitting on the bed and he starts to redress.

 

“What’s going on?” he asks, confused.

 

“Everything. Nothing. I don’t fucking know. Come on. Get up. You’ve got to go.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Uhm. Home.” He looks at Harry oddly, as if he’s grown another head. He definitely knows how to pick the weird ones, that’s for sure.

 

“I can’t go home now. My aunt and uncle think I’m staying at a friend’s.”

 

“You live with your aunt and uncle?”

 

“Well yeah, my parents died when I was younger and I’m still in school. I mean college.” Harry cringed inwardly as he realized his slip up.  _ ‘Fuck, I’m dead,’ _ he thought to himself.

 

“What year are you in?” Draco asked curiously.

 

“Uh, junior. Sophomore. Between my junior and sophomore year.”

 

‘Fucking hell. Always ask ages before you bring your tricks home, Draco, you know better than that.’ Draco cursed himself inwardly. He continued to get dressed pulling a shirt on. “What year were you born?”

 

There was a pregnant pause in the room. “1976”

 

“Bullshit,” Draco laughs. “You had to think before you answered that. How old are you really?” Draco looked curiously at the young man before him. He guessed he was about 17 or 18.

 

“Twenty.” There was a pause as Draco walked along the folding walls of his bedroom which closed off so that you couldn’t see the bedroom from the lounge room or kitchen. He paused at the next one. “Nineteen.” He raised an eyebrow in question. “Eighteen.” He shook his head, he was close enough.

 

“What is this? A missile launch?” he questioned. He was too tired and horny for this shit, and he still had a big night ahead of him.

 

“Seventeen”

 

_ ‘Jackpot’  _ Draco shook his head at the boy as he sat on the bed next to him to pull his shoes on. 

 

“What is with kids today?”

 

“We just want to get laid like everyone else.”

 

“Have you ever actually been with anyone else before?”

 

“Sure!” Draco raised his eyebrow again. “Well... not exactly this is sort of my uhm, first.”

 

_ ‘Great. Just what I need. A seventeen year old stalker virgin, who lives with his aunt and uncle.’  _

 

Draco rolled his eyes.

 

“Come on then kid, let’s go,”

 

Draco grabbed his jacket, wallet, car keys and smokes as well as Harry’s jacket and locked up the loft behind them. He shut the door with a slam and proceeded downstairs to the car.

 

****

Ron was standing out the front of his apartment waiting when Draco’s jeep pulled up. He was prepared to jump into the passenger's seat when he noticed the dark haired twink sitting there instead.

 

“You brought him?” The look on his face was enough to let Draco know he was annoyed. Why had Draco rang him if he was only going to bring his trick of the night. Perhaps they were dropping him home on the way.

 

“He’s got nowhere to go. Get in!” Draco practically yelled, in excitement, fear and frustration. Ron rolled his eyes.

 

“Geez.” He wondered how Draco was going to break this little one’s heart, like so many others. Only time would tell. 

 

Little did Ron know, this wasn’t the last he was going to see of the brunette.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, massive thanks to my Beta Jade.  
> And unfortunately for me, I still don't own the Characters.

Harry, Draco and Ron run down the corridors of St. Mungo’s playing around as they went. Draco jumps on Ron’s back and Harry just smiles at the antics of the two best friends. They burst into a hospital room with the number 3 on the door, and Ron grins at the group of women huddled around the bed in the room. Draco stands frozen at the door. The crowd of people around the bed parts, and Draco flashes a smile at Hermione and Pansy sitting on the bed.

 

“Oh my god.” Draco rubs his hands over his face and Pansy smiles over to him.

 

“Say hello to your son,” she says.

 

Draco looks helplessly over at Ron and shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Well, go on,” Ron encourages Draco, pushing him over to the bed. Draco looks at the baby in Pansy’s arms.

 

“When did it start?” he asks.

 

“Around seven. Six hours later, there he was.”

 

Draco can’t help but rub his face in his hands.

 

“I wish I could have been here. How many times do I get to see snatch?” Harry and Ron repress a shudder at the thought. Hermione pointedly ignores the question.

 

“He looks just like you.”

 

“Well I guess he must be mine, then.” Draco walks over and picks up the bundle from Pansy’s arms. He looks down and see’s a squished little face with bright blue eyes and a tuft of blonde hair. Pansy was right; he looked exactly like Draco, just smaller.

 

“BE _careful,_ ” Hermione exclaims _._ “Don’t drop him!”

 

“Oh that’s just what I was planning on doing,” Draco responds drily.

 

“We’ve been thinking of names,” Pansy says.“Hermione wants to call him Percival, after her grandfather, but,” she pauses. “I like Scorpius.”

 

Draco raises his eyebrow, and then turns to look at Harry.

 

“What do you think?”

 

Harry was floored that the man he met tonight was asking his opinion on naming his son. “He couldn’t survive a day at school being named Percival. But I guess Scorpius is okay.”

 

“Oh Gee. Thank you very much, and who the hell are you?” Hermione snaps at Harry, whom she had just noticed standing in the corner.

 

“His name’s....” Draco pauses, looks down at the bundle of joy in his arms while racking his mind for the kids name.

 

“Harry,” Ron answered for him since it was clear Draco couldn’t remember.

 

“You were on the phone when he shot his load all over me and the bed.”

 

Everybody in the room groaned at Draco's crass comment. Harry winces at the blonde sharing his sex life around to all these people he doesn’t know. Pansy burst out laughing.

 

“Oh Draco.”

 

“He can’t help it. He’s only seventeen,” Draco sneered.

 

“So you and Pansy both had an infant tonight,” Hermione retorted.

 

Draco looks down at Scorpius with a soft smile. “But mine doesn’t suck on my tits.” He looks over at Harry. “Not unless I want him to.” He shoots him a grin and looks back at the baby.

 

“Scorpius. Or Scorp for short. It’s a good butch name. Come on, Scorp. Give your daddy a smile.”

 

Ron pulls a camera out of god knows where and takes a picture of the tender moment. Draco looks over and smiles while Ron takes another one.

 

****

 

Ron finds Draco on the roof leaning against the ledge with a cigarette between his fingers. He walks over to him with a soft smile.

 

“It’s disgusting, all those lesbians fawning over him and making goo-goo talk.”

 

“That what women do over babies, Ronniekins.”

 

“Who was talking about the baby? I was talking about Harry.” He shoots Draco a look. “It’s kind of

weird, you having a kid.”

 

“What, having some wrinkled little time clock ticking away? Reminding you that you’re getting older by the minute. By the second even,” Draco retorted.

 

“Keep thinking like that, you’re going to end up prematurely gray. Ohh, I think I see one.” Ron reaches up and plucks a hair from Draco’s head while laughing.

 

“Ow!” Draco turns and shoves him in the shoulder.  “Why didn’t somebody try and stop me?”

Ron looks over at Draco with a look of horror on his face.

 

“Hello! Somebody did!” He points to himself. “But you,” he shoves his finger in Draco’s shoulder, “wouldn’t listen. You had to let Pansy fill your head with all her bullshit flattery. _‘Oh Draco, You’re so good-looking.’ ‘Oh Draco, you’re so smart.’ ‘Oh you’ve got such great genes Draco, and I don’t mean your size 38 waist_.’ And now you’re stuck with a kid Dray. For life.”

 

Ron watches on as Draco steps up on the ledge of the rooftop. “There is always one solution. I could end it all right now.”

 

“Oh, that’d be dramatic. Just like that stupid TV show that you watch- Birth and death in the same episode. Now, get down!” He grabs Draco’s hand to try and pull him down.

 

“Nope. You have to come and get me” He tries to pull Ron up to him instead.

 

“I’m Serious! Stop clowning and get down!”

 

“I’ll jump!” Draco shouts from the ledge. Instead he turns and reaches down to offer his hand again to Ron. Ron takes it and gets pulled to Draco’s chest. He looked out over the lights of London and leans back into Draco.

 

“Come on, Ron. Let’s fly. Like in all those comic books.” Draco laughs as he holds Ron’s arms out to the side to make it look like they were about to take off. “I’m Superman. I’ll show you the world!”

 

“Why am I always Lois Lane?” Ron sighs, which makes Draco laugh. Ron slowly turns to face Draco and wraps his arms around his waist.  “Congratulations... Dad,” Ron reaches up, kisses Draco’s mouth and then leans his head on his chest where they stay for a while.

 

****

Draco and Ron walk around the corner of the hospital when Draco bumps into a doctor.

 

“Sorry,” he apologises and turns around to stare as the doctor walks down the corridor. Ron shakes his head and looked down.

 

“Honestly.”

 

“Fucked him,” Draco comments casually with a shrug of his shoulder and a smirk on his face.

 

“You did not. You looked at him.”

 

“That may be how it appears to you, but we did it all.”

 

“Oh, yeah, and how was he?” Ron asks.

 

“Fabulous,” Draco drags out the word. “Want one?” he asks as he holds up a tablet of E.

 

“No, and you’re not having one either.”

 

“Watch me,” Draco comments as he pops it in his mouth.

 

“Listen. You’re going to say goodnight to Pansy, you’re going to go home, go to bed and get up and go to work for the next twenty years to support your kid.” Draco pulls a face as Ron comments on the ‘next 20 years’

 

As they turn another corner of the hospital they notice Harry standing in the corridor with one of Hermione’s muncher friends.

 

“You see this line, how deep it is? That means you’re very creative,” Draco overhears her telling the kid.

 

“That’s true. I want to be a cartoonist or a computer animator.” Draco grabs Harry’s ear as he passes him on the way to the girl’s room.

 

“It’s far too lesbonic out here for a young impressionable boy like you. Out,” Draco pushes him towards the door. He turns to Ron. “I’ll meet you out front,” he says as he throws the keys to his jeep over to Ron. As he turns to enter the door he spots a wheelchair nearby. He grabs it and wheels himself into the room with his leg up in front whilst sucking a lollipop he pulls out of his pocket. He spots Pansy and Hermione on the bed cuddled up, with Scorp in the nurse's’ arms.

 

“I’m sorry, sir. You’ll have to come back tomorrow. The mother needs rest.”

 

“And so does the father”

 

“It’s okay, nurse.” Pansy comments.

 

The nurse moves to leave the room. As she passes the chair, Draco stands up.

 

“Sweet dreams, sonny boy. First night on earth.” He kisses the top of his head and moves sideways so she can get out.

 

“Hun, could you get me some ice, and maybe something to drink please?” Pansy asks Hermione with a smile.

 

“How about some butter beer? Hmm.” Hermione bends down and kisses the top of Pansy’s head. “Uh, anything for you?” she politely asks Draco even though Draco can tell it’s the last thing she wants to be doing. He shakes his head as he moves over to the bed to sit next to one of his best friends. Once Hermione leaves he jumps on the bed and puts his arm around her shoulder.

 

“Alone at last.”

 

“Careful,” Pansy comments as Draco put his hand on her stomach.

 

“Well, here we are. Ma and Pa. Aren’t we lucky?” Pansy bursts into tears. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

 

“Don’t mind me,” she wiped the tears off her face. “I’m just feeling a little....” She paused looking for the right word. “Vulnerable.”

 

“I promise not to tell.” Draco smirks.

 

“Who would have thought? You and me. Parents.” She can’t help but laugh.  

 

“It’s pretty scary, boys and girls.” He pauses to think. “Think it’s too late to return it?” Pansy looks at him with a look of pause.

 

“We could try. Ohh. I guess this means we’re finally grown-ups.” He laughs at the look of horror on Draco’s face.

 

“Don’t say that, Wendy. We’ll never grow up!”

 

Pansy laughs again.“Don’t be scared. Hell, if our parents can fuck up, so can we. I mean, we turned out reasonably okay.”

 

Draco looks at the wall. He didn’t want to think about his childhood now. Not tonight.

 

“I don’t want you to worry. About uh, money or anything I mean. If you need anything...”

 

“I know, Thank you but we’ll be alright. We’ll get there. “

 

“I would have fucked you, you know.” They both laughed at his bluntness. “Well, that is, I would have if I wasn’t afraid your lover would beat the shit out of me.”

 

“Sto-op” Pansy is laughing hard, and it hurts. “I’ve just given birth here you know. It hurts. And you had plenty of chances as well.”

 

“If I recall correctly, I took advantage of a few of them.”

 

“Wasn’t half bad,” Pansy comments casually.

 

“Now you tell me? You mean I could have been straight this whole time?” Draco raises an eyebrow and grins with his tongue-in-cheek smile.

 

“I wouldn’t go that far. Jesus.”

 

“Well, then, I guess it’s just as well.” Draco leans over and kisses her cheek as Hermione enters the room with a butter beer and cup of ice.

 

“Ice anyone?” she asks holding up the cup.

 

****

 

“Tick-tick-tick. Tick-tick-tick. Tick-tick-tick.” Ron is driving the jeep down the streets of London with Draco and Harry in the back. Draco’s leaning all over Harry, high on whatever it was that he took at the hospital.

 

“Uh, what are you doing?” Harry asks cautiously.

 

“I’m just repeating the first words Scorp said to me. It wasn't Dada. It was tick-tick-tick-tick. Smart little fucker. He can tell time already.” Draco kisses his cheek. Ron adjusts the rear-view mirror so he can see them both and rolls his eyes at the display in the backseat.

 

“Dray, what did you take?” he asks with concern evident in his voice.

 

“A-B-C-D-E-E-E. I’m just teaching my kid the alphabet.” He turns back to Harry and leans in to whisper in his ear. “I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck you all... night... long...”

 

His hand trails down the brunet’s body to his pants where he undoes them and leans down so his head is in Harry’s lap. Harry throws his head back in pure ecstasy anticipating what’s to come. Ron swerves the car suddenly and Draco sits up.

 

“Sorry. Didn’t want to hit the doggie,” Ron comments with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Fuck the dog,”

 

“Okay boy wonder. I’m taking you home, where do I turn?”

 

“He’s going with me.” Draco points to himself.

 

“Ooh, no, he’s not.”

 

“Pop quiz. Ron, No talking. Here’s your question. Multiple choice. Do you want to come home with me? A: Yes, B: Yes, or C: Yes. Tick-tick-tick. Time’s up, pencils down. What do you say?”

 

“None of the above he’s going home,” Ron comments determinedly.

 

“I’m going with him,” Harry pipes up, not impressed that this person he doesn’t know at all is telling him what he can and can’t do.

 

“Good boy. You get an O+” Draco leans over and kisses him on the lips while Ron shakes his head in the front seat. Obviously no one’s going to listen to what he has to say, but then again, when has anyone ever done it before?

                                           


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, massive thanks to Jade for betaring it for me.  
> Characters not owned by me still unfortunately. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.

Harry was lying face down on the bed. Draco had put pillows under his hips so his arse was lifted off the bed. Harry turned his head to the side and moaned as he felt Draco slide his tongue down his back, licking up the sweat that had accumulated there. Harry closed his eyes and gasped when he felt Draco’s tongue move to his puckered hole and tentatively licks the muscle there.

 

“Now you know what rimming is.” Draco smirked.

 

*****

 

“He calls me, practically begs me to go with him, knowing full well I’m with someone for the first time in I don’t know how long.” Ron is pacing in the lounge room of the apartment that he shared with Theo, who is currently curled up on the lounge with a cup of tea in his hands.

 

“Seven months, two weeks and three days.”

 

“Thank you. And, even though the guy wasn’t all he was cracked up to be...”

 

“We’ll let that remark pass.” Theo smirked as he took a sip.

 

“At least he wanted me. Me.” Ron flopped down on the lounge next to Theo and threw  his head back to gaze at the ceiling. “God, I’m so horny,”

 

“Poor baby” Theo pats his head as he stands. “I have just the thing. A new porn DVD. It all takes place in a Prisoner of War camp.” He glances as the cover. “ _ Hot horny men starved for action. _ ”

 

Ron rolled his eyes. “I can relate to that.”

 

“Guaranteed to make your privates stand up and salute,” Theo smirked at the bi-line. He turns and puts the DVD in the player and grabs the remote. “Here. I’ll leave you two alone. I’m sure you’re going to have a deep meaningful relationship. Goodnight.” He walks into his room, smiling to himself as he hears the video start.

 

****

 

Harry’s lying on his back on the bed, with Draco between his legs now. The look of pure lust in the grey eyes of the man lying above him is indescribable.

 

“Put your legs up, on my shoulders,” Draco instructs, and Harry complies. “That’s it.” He feels Draco press forward.

 

“Oh, wait. In school we had this lecture.” Harry pauses.  “About safe sex.” Draco can’t help the grin that overtakes his face as he looks down at the little brunette twink underneath him.

 

“And now we’re going to have a demonstration.” He reaches over to the bedside table and grabs a condom from the bowl. He rips the packet open with his teeth. “Put it on me. Go on. Slip in on my dick,” he encourages.

 

Harry reaches tentatively for the condom and rolls it down Draco’s hard, leaking cock. Draco sucks in a breath of air as he feels Harry’s hand. Draco grabs the lube off the bed next to him and squirts some onto his fingers, and then he reaches down, past Harry’s cock, and finds the welcome heat that he is looking for. He slowly massages the ring with his fingers.

 

“Ah! It’s cold.”

 

“It’ll heat up.” Draco continues his ministrations, prepping Harry. He slowly enters one finger, through both rings of muscle. Once he felt Harry relax he slowly added a second finger and scissored them to open the boy’s hole.

 

Harry moaned at the sensations, not sure what Draco was doing, but loving the feeling of the fingers. “More,” he groaned out as he felt a third finger breach him. Draco was leaning over him, finger fucking him with everything he had.

 

“So tight.” Draco couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to fuck this twink. Harry groaned at the loss of Draco’s fingers, only to gasp at the feeling of the blunt head of Draco’s cock at his entrance.

 

“Just... go slow, okay?” Draco nods and breaches the younger boy. “It hurts. Does it always hurt?”

 

“A little bit. But that’s part of it. Now relax. I want you to always remember this.” Draco slowly starts thrusting. “So that no matter whom you’re ever with -” he starts to thrust faster and deeper, enjoying the moans that Harry is expelling, “- I’ll always be there.”

 

*****

 

The alarm beeps, waking Draco who rolls over on top of Harry to shut it off. He flops back on the bed with his eyes closed and Harry edges closer, his arm on Draco’s chest. Still groggy, Draco rolls over into Harry’s arms. Harry can’t help the smile that slips into place as he closes his arms around Draco. Suddenly, Draco’s head pops up.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Draco asks with a confused look on his face.

 

“You said I could stay,” Harry’s uncertain voice replies.

 

“Right. Your parents. They think you’re at a friend’s.” Draco sits up to lean against the headboard when he notices that the apartment is trashed. Everything is upturned and disorganised. He tries to take the scene around him in. “Merlin, what the hell happened?”

 

Harry laughs. That’s all he can do.

 

“Wait. Don’t tell me,” Draco groans as the memories of last night come flooding back. “I was doing handstands.”

 

“And juggling. You’re not very good.” Harry laughed again.

 

“Shit. Why do I do these things?” Draco pauses. “I’ll tell you why. It was that fucking pig, Crabbe. He told me that was E. That wasn’t E. That was some shit they cooked up in a bathtub in some stupid potion.”

 

“That’s why you should never take drugs that aren’t prescribed by a Medi-witch or wizard or recommended by an apothecary.”

 

“What are you, a public service announcement?” Draco can’t help but laugh. “Get dressed. I’ll drive you home.”

 

Harry shakes his head. “You can’t.” At Draco’s confused look, he continued. “Ron has the car.”

 

“Why has he got it?” Draco murmurs.

 

“Because you were too high to...” Harry starts to explain but Draco held up a finger interrupting him.

 

“I know what happened. I was there. I remember everything…” he pauses. “Well just about. What was your name again?”

 

“Harry,” he murmurs as he looks away, trying to control his feelings. He doesn’t want Draco to see just how much his confession has affected him.

 

“Uh, yeah. Right.”

 

“Can I uh, take a shower?” Harry asks hesitantly. He needed to get out of the situation.

 

“Yeah, but hurry up. It’s through there.” He points to the one of the doors on the right hand side of the bedroom. “I think.”

 

Draco gets up off the bed, still naked and walks over to his desk. The answering machine is flashing indicating there was a message. He presses play.

 

“Where the hell are you? I’ve been trying your cell. It’s turned off. If you’re there, pick up. Draco. Listen, Pansy’s water broke. She’s having contractions. We’re at the hospital.”

 

Draco stands up straight. “Fuck! I have a baby.”

 

He hears the shower running, Harry’s humming, then a yelp.

 

“Two babies.”

 

*****

 

Ron’s asleep on the couch where he stayed after watching the horrendous DVD that Theo calls porn. He wakes suddenly to a car alarm going off and he swiftly goes to the window to see what the commotion is. Downstairs there are two boys vandalizing the jeep with a crowbar and spray-paint.

 

“Holy fuck!” He grabs his sweats and runs down the stairs. “You little bastards. Get the fuck away from there,” he shouted as he approached the car.  

 

The boys run down the street yelling derogatory names back at Ron who chases after them. The boys run around the corner and Ron gives up. He put his head down and heads back to the jeep. He can’t hold back the gasp when he notices what the boys have done. Theo bounds up next to him.

 

“Morning.” Ron can see the moment that he sees the jeep. He covers his mouth as he laughs. “Oh, Merlin.” He gasps out in between his laughter.

 

“Mother fuckers. I’m calling the Aurors.”

 

“Draco’s going to have a fit. You know how he feels about his jeep. It’s his pride and joy.”

 

“Well, if he cares so much about it, then he shouldn’t have lent it to me. He knows what a terrible neighbourhood this is.”

 

“Well, uh, I was going to ask for a lift to work, but on second thought, I think I’ll walk.” Theo turns around and walks away waving. “Have a nice day.”

 

“Fuck!” Ron kicks the jeep then crouches down to view the damage. He can’t help but laugh pitifully as the headlight finishes falling out onto the road.

 

*****

 

Draco is holding his head as he walks into the bathroom. He halts when he sees Harry naked and steamy under the water. He drops his hands and joins him in the shower. He walks up behind him and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me I had a kid?” he questioned.

 

“You said you remember nearly everything. I figured that was one of the things you would remember.”

 

“It all happened so fast. What’s his name again?”

 

“Scorpious. Or Scorp for short. I’m the one who decided.” Draco can’t hold back the chuckle as he reaches over and grabs the soap. He starts lathering Harry’s back and washing him. “Did you actually fuck her?”

 

“Who?” Draco asks.

 

“Pansy.”

 

“You’re awfully rude,” Draco comments.

 

“Well, did you?” Harry persists.

 

“I jerked off in a cup, and they squirted it up her twat if you must know.” Draco feels Harry shudder against him.

 

“Gross. She must have really wanted a kid.”

 

“Most women do,” Draco commented casually while continuing to wash Harry’s body.

 

“Even lesbians?” Harry enquired.  Draco looked at him as if he had grown another head.

 

“Lesbians are women,” he pauses contemplating. “Well, sort of.”

 

“My mum says sometimes she wished she never had me.” Draco rolled his eyes.

 

“That’s probably because she’s stuck with this annoying brat for the rest of her life.” Draco smacks his bum. Harry turns in his arms to face Draco.

 

“So, you going to raise him?” Harry questions looking at Draco’s face and watches as laughter takes over his features.

 

“Me? No. Way. The munchers are. But I’ll be around to provide the masculine influence so important in every young boy’s life.” Draco starts washing the front of Harry’s body.

 

“I bet Hermione could do it better than you.” Harry comments casually and yelps as Draco smacks his arse.

 

“Don’t get smart, or I’ll have to spank you.” Harry looks up and sees Draco with the irresistible tongue in cheek smile.

 

“Really?” Draco laughs at the pure look of excitement on his baby face and can’t help but lean down and plant his lips on Harry’s. They break apart as Draco feels Harry’s cock hardening up against his thigh. He smirks down at the boy.

 

“You up for one more?” he asks. He doesn’t wait for an answer as he spins Harry around, pushes him against the shower wall, and kisses his neck. He reaches out to the soap dish and grabs a condom.

 

****

 

Ron slides the door of Draco’s apartment and gapes at the mess. He walks slowly into the bedroom where Harry and Draco are standing chest to chest. Draco’s only wearing his Armani suit pants and is kissing Harry’s neck as he pulls up his underwear.

 

“Salazar. Didn’t you get enough last night?” Draco smirks as he walks down the stairs from the bedroom to the lounge and walks over to Ron.

 

“There’s no such thing as enough.” When he reaches Ron he puts his arm around him. “Besides... I couldn’t send him off without a nourishing high protein breakfast.” He leans down and growls in Ron’s ear. “It’s great,” Ron laughs and then walks into the bedroom to Harry.

 

“Will you come on? I’m not going to be late because of you.” And he walks out. Harry notices that there’s a pair of Draco’s underwear on the bed. He glances at the doorway of the steps as he coolly picks them up and pockets them.

 

“I said hurry up!”

 

****

 

Draco, Ron and Harry emerge from the building, casually talking. Ron walks over to the jeep and leans his head against it. A second later, Draco and Harry notice the damage.

 

“Oh, that’s beautiful Ron.” Ron tosses the keys to Draco. “Just beautiful.”

 

“It's not my fault. I told you about those two psychopaths down the street, Ron says  defensively.

 

“What, a couple of twelve year old?”

 

“What can I say? They start early these days.” Harry bursts out laughing. “What are you laughing at?” Ron asks him, quite annoyed at the twink.

 

“Nothing. You. You sound like my Aunt and Uncle fighting.” They all look at each other while Harry tries to control his laughter.

 

“It doesn’t matter anyway.” Draco walks over to the driver’s side and opens the door. “It's a company car. Well, come on. We have to take the child to class.” He motions to Harry standing on the sidewalk.

 

“In this?” Ron asks.

 

“You care?” Draco looks at Harry.

 

“Fuck no.” Harry doesn’t hesitate to answer.

 

****

 

Draco drives recklessly around the corner to the entrance of the school, horn blaring to scatter the teenagers in the road. He suddenly threw the brakes on and spins towards the entrance of the school. On the side of the jeep the kids out the front of the school can see the word ‘ _ faggot’  _ written in bright pink spray paint, covering the two doors on the passenger’s side. The kids standing on the steps of Hogwarts laugh. Harry can’t help but slide down the seat in embarrassment. Perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

 

“Here we are, sonny boy,” Draco chirps cheerfully. Ron turns in his seat to look at Harry in the back as he put on a feminine voice.

 

“You be sure to come home right after school, sweetie.”

 

“Hey Harry!” A boy walking past the jeep with his hand on his crotch calls out. “You wanna suck me off?”  Draco opens the door and jumps out to stand on the sidestep.

 

“No, but I’ll kick your tight little virgin arse so hard you won’t sit down for a week!” The boy turned and ran away as Harry sits up with grin then jumps out of the car himself. He walked up and stood in front of Draco.

 

“Can we get out of here?” Ron asked wincing.

 

“When can I see you again?” Harry asked ignoring Ron’s comment.

 

“You can see me right now.”

 

“I mean later. Tonight.”

 

Draco laughed. “Who knows where I’ll be later tonight.” He runs his finger down Harry’s nose and bops it.

 

“You better go. Don’t want to be late.” Ron motions to the school as Draco jumps back in the jeep Harry leans against the window.

 

“Please?”

 

Draco stares at Harry with a look of thought in his eye. “I’ll see you in your dreams.” He starts the ignition and drives away as Harry walks to the school steps towards his best friend, Luna.

 

“Where have you been? Your Aunt called. I didn’t know what to tell her so I said you were still asleep.”  Harry looks at Luna with a bright smile on his face that brightens up the room.

 

“I just saw the face of god.”

 

“Huh?” Luna questions.

 

“His name is Draco Malfoy,” Harry replies.

 

****

 

Ron and Draco are tearing down the streets of London, attempting to dodge traffic on the busy roads.

 

“Thank Merlin he’s gone,” Ron comments.

 

“He almost wore me out,” Draco smirks in response.

 

“Somebody wore you out?”

 

“I said ‘almost’. I’ll drop you at the store,” he snaps back. Ron laughs at the typical Draco response.

 

“The hell you will! You better get this thing repainted before you go into the office.”

 

“I’m not having it repainted. “

 

“What?!”

 

“I like it this way.” Draco smiles.

 

“Are you crazy?” Ron questions his best friend’s sanity. Horns from all different cars are honking. People are stare openly at the keep as they go by.

 

“Nope. They are. Well, I say Fuck ‘em. They can write it in neon across the sky for all I care. Because I don’t. FAGGOT!” he shouts to the sky as they continue driving. Ron flings his arms up like he’s on a rollercoaster and Draco and Ron laughed at the antics.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own any of the characters which is a shame if you ask me. 
> 
> and again, massive thank you to my Beta jadepresley who makes it seem like I know what I'm doing, when really, I don't.

Blaise was on his lunch break at Gringotts, watching porn on his computer whilst on the phone to Theo and Ron. Theo was working in Madam Malkin’s putting robes away with an ear piece on, and Ron was working at Zonko’s.

 

“Draco Malfoy, a father,” Theo commented disbelievingly.

 

“It’s true. I was there. I saw it happen with my own eyes,” Ron replied.

 

“Talk about conceiving the inconceivable. Or it is the other way around?” Theo said.

 

“Would you give the guy a break?” Ron automatically defended his best friend.

 

“Couldn’t be any worse than my daddy was,” Theo replied.

 

“Or mine. Not that I remember him,” Ron pondered.

 

“So, what’s next? PTA parent? Little league Quidditch coach?” Blaise was laughing at the prospect of respectable Draco Malfoy doing these things with kids. It was unimaginable. On the computer screen in front of him one of the actors was taking off his pants, and Blaise felt his own pants become restricted in the groin.

 

“So, uh, who does he look like?” Theo questioned, pulling Blaise from the picture in front of him, intrigued to know the answer.

 

“Well, he’s got Draco’s eyes and mouth and uh, Pansy’s nose,” Ron informed them both. “You should see the pictures I took. He’s so adorable. In one of them, he’s actually playing with himself.”

 

“Who, Draco?” Blaise quirked.

 

“No, for a change. The baby. Can you imagine - he’s only been in the world about an hour and already he’s pulling his dick.”

 

“Definitely Draco’s kid. No denying that paternity,” said Theo. “It also proves that theory. We’ve all got dick on the brain from womb to tomb.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Ron smirked even though the others couldn’t see it.

 

“I am,” Blaise paused. “Yeah, go for it big boy.”

 

“Are you watching that filthy website again?” Theo questioned.

 

“You can’t believe this guy. He must be at least ten inches!” As Blaise responds his boss’ voice comes from the doorway startling.

 

“Have you finished the Gropnik returns?”

 

“Oh, yes, sir.” Blaise opens one of the drawers on his desk and pulls out the relevant folder to hand over. “I just printed them. There you are. Federal and state.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome, Griphook.” He paused as his boss walked down the corridor and returned to the phone call with two of his best friends. “Sorry, the boss.”  Blaise pressed the play button and continued to watch the video.

 

“You better be careful,” Ron said.

 

“Oh please. That guy’s so blind he’s yet to figure out his wife’s been bonking his business partner for the last five years. How do you think he’s going to find out about me? I’ll catchya later.” Blaise hung up the phone and continued to watch the porn.

 

****

 

Draco’s in the conference room at Ludo Bagman’s Advertising Company at the head of the table. He’s currently pitching to a room full of business men and women. His assistant, Hannah Abbott, is also there taking notes and helping him along, not that he needs it very often.  The current pitch is for Gold Pitt Firewhisky with a large poster of a half-naked stud. Hannah smirks as she watches Draco with an apple throwing it in the air and catching it as he speaks.

 

“The difference between our Firewhisky and their Firewhisky is that ours says  _ ‘sex’ _ . Not boring. If you want to be cool, if you want to be popular if you want to get,” he pointedly looks at the female client in the room, “laid -” He watches as the cute client, who took his interest the minute he walked in the room, fiddle with his wedding band. “- this is what you drink.”

 

“Ahh, but what about the model? Are you sure he isn’t too, um...”

 

“Gay? Ladies?” Draco asked the room.

“I wouldn’t care if he was. I’d go to bed with him anyway,” she replies with a laugh and a smile.

 

“What do you think?” Draco asks the cute one as he bites into the apple suggestively.

 

“I uh, I hadn’t thought about it.” Draco notices that he is a little breathless and seemingly out of sorts. He slowly chews the apple as he smirks.

 

****

 

Harry’s in the change room at Hogwarts and watching the boys change into their quidditch uniforms. He smiles appreciatively as he stares at Cormac McLaggen, star chaser for the school. Harry picks up his backpack and his books from a bench as his eyes wander to the showers. After a glance around he accidently-on-purpose drops his books. He crouches down to pick them up and has a better view into the showers. His gaze lingers on Cormac as he smacks the arse of a passing teammate and he stands so he doesn’t get caught.

 

****

 

Luna and Harry sit on the benches watching the Quidditch team practice, while Harry is drawing the action. All centred around Cormac in his sketch book while Luna is munching on whatever food she pulled from her bag. Harry watches on as Cormac takes a dive to try and catch the Quaffle.

 

“Guess what I was doing last night?” he pipes up.

 

“Sleeping? Same as me.”

 

“Having sex. All night. With that guy I met.” He looks over at Luna to gage her reaction. “We did it till six in the morning.” He pauses.  “Well? Aren’t you shocked?”

 

“Not really.” Luna shrugs. Harry raises his eyebrow. “Well, I kind of figured you’re a...” she gestures with her hands. “You know. Even though you never told me.” Harry picks up on the hurt in her voice and so he huddles closer and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

 

“I’m telling you now.” She sighs.

 

“So, what was it like?” Luna questions.

 

“Well, I started out as a tight end, but wound up a wide receiver.” They both giggle and the Quaffle came flying over. Harry catches it against his chest then tosses it back to Cormac.

 

“Thanks.” He smiles as he runs off back to the pitch when Harry and Luna share a small smile.

****

 

Draco looks back into the conference room where the cute client, whose name he still hasn’t asked nor does he really care to know, is standing at the table packing up files into a briefcase and glancing over his shoulder at Draco.

 

“Ahh. He’s married,” Hannah whispers into Draco’s ear.

 

“Uh-huh,” he acknowledges her.

 

“With two children.”

 

“Ahh, a family man.” Hannah just throws her hands up and turns around.

 

“Uh. Excuse me. Could you tell me where the men’s room is?” the cute client asks. Draco and Hannah share a look between them.

 

“Yeah, it’s just down the hall and to the left,” she instructs. He nods in thanks, with a lingering look at Draco and then smiles as he walks past him.

 

“That’s a looong trip. He might get lost.” He turns and walks out the door to follow Mr. Cutie down the hallway to the bathroom.

 

****

 

“There I was, on my back. And there he was, on top of me, slipping it in.”

 

“That must have hurt,” Luna wrinkles her nose. “Didn’t it hurt?”  Harry gets this far away look in his eye as he starts explaining.

 

“At first it felt like somebody was shoving a broom up there. But then I told him to go slower, and he did. Then I stopped thinking about it when I looked at his face. His eyes were closed. His mouth was open, in a sort of smile. Like he was in another place. A beautiful place. That place was me.” They both laugh at his description. “And his body, Merlin! His body was so amazing. I could see every muscle. He said he wanted to stay inside me forever. And I wanted him to. I still feel him.” He wiggles a little at the declaration. “Like he’s still there. Salazar, Luna. Everybody talks about having sex. But I really did it.” He flashes a massive grin to his best friend.

 

****

 

Draco’s in the bathroom which was empty except for the cute client and himself. The client is at the last of the five urinals when Draco strolls in, hand in his pocket, and stands at the urinal next to him and unzips his pants.

 

“I had to piss that whole pitch. Didn’t think I could hold it,” Mr. Cutie grins and pauses.

 

“Your presentation was very impressive.”

 

“Think so?” Draco drops his eyes to Mr. Cutie’s cock and when he looks up at his face he smirks when Mr. Cutie is reciprocating.

 

“Yeah. Very impressive.” Draco catches the double meaning of the words.

 

“Well I’m glad you like it. Because that’s what we’re here for,” Draco grins at the client. “To please the client.”

 

****

 

“So, what is he now? Your boyfriend?” Luna questions.

 

“We just met.”

 

“Well, do you love him?”

 

“I don’t know,” Harry pauses to think about the questioned. “Yeah, I love him.” He decides with a nod.

 

“Well, does he love you?”

 

“He said he did,” Harry replied with a grin on his face. He pushes his glasses up his nose as Luna gasps.

 

“When?” she screeches.

 

“Well, when he was about to shoot. He was moving really fast and he let out this groan like nothing I’d never heard before. And that’s when he said it. Right when he came. He said, ‘I love you.’ Then he leaned in and kissed me.” Harry explained with a wistful look on his face. Luna could tell she had lost him for the next 5 minutes again.

 

****

 

Draco and Mr. Cutie are at the sinks, still in the bathroom, having just washed their hands. Mr. Cutie lingers by the door.

 

“Well, I guess we better be getting back.” He extends his hand to Draco to shake. “It’s been a pleasure.”  Draco glances at the hand offered.

 

“It can be even more of one.” There is a pause in the conversation.

 

“Excuse me?” Mr. Cutie questions. Draco doesn’t answer; instead he just grabs him by the tie and drags him into a stall. The door slams and the ‘vacant’ sign changes to ‘occupied’. Inside Mr. Cutie attacks Draco’s belt.

 

“You know,” Draco laughs. “I’m never wrong.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Oh, nothing, buddy.” Draco dives in for a kiss, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I-I don’t kiss,” he explains as Draco whips the belt off.

 

“Yeah. Right.” Draco leans in again, only to not be stopped this time and grins into the kiss. He slides down Mr. Cutie’s body then back up.  As he does he mouths his chest, then flips him around, holds both hands above his head, crossed at the wrist, bites his ear as he grinds against him.  

 

****

 

Harry’s standing in the middle of his closet as he slides the clothes apart looking for something to wear. Aunt Petunia is standing in the doorway and is extremely unhappy.

 

“Harry, did you hear me? I said you’re not going.” Harry scoffs.

 

“I’m going.”

 

“You were there last night!”

 

“So what?” Harry replies as he pulls a shirt off the coat hanger and looks at it.

 

“So I was... planning to take you and your cousin out for pizza. You—” Harry throws the shirt he just pulled down at her which hits her in the face. “You know, I expect you to clean this mess. I don’t understand why you have to spend all your time with Luna,” she huffs.

 

Harry picks a shirt and walks out of the closet and flicks off the light.

 

“Of all the amazing clothes your uncle and I bought for you, you have to pick something that no longer fits. That’s too tight.” Harry shrugs his shoulders and puts it in the bag he’s packing.

 

“That’s why I’m wearing it,” he comments as he grabs the bag and heads for the door.

 

“Harry?” He stops and turns in the doorway. “Don’t I get a kiss good-bye?” Harry begrudgingly walks over and kisses her cheek. She reaches up to touch his face, but he pulls away and then leaves.

 

“I expect you to call!” she shouts down the stairs. She turns and walks back into his room and starts cleaning. She winces when she hears the front door slam. Gathering the dirty clothes off his bed, she finds Draco’s underwear, unbeknown to her. She freezes.

 

****

 

Draco is holding a pen between his lips at Pansy and Hermione’s house reading paperwork that the girls have presented him with. He reads through it a few times just to make sure he’s reading it right.

 

“A million pounds?” he questions as he pulls the pen from his mouth and turns around. He watches Pansy sitting on the couch with Scorpius in her arms. Hermione’s in the middle of the lounge room building a cot.

 

“That’s the general idea,” Hermione snaps.

 

“A million fucking pounds?”

 

“Draco, please. You’ll wake the baby,” Pansy intervenes.

 

“Well, the answer’s no. Definitely not.” Draco tosses the paper on the coffee table.  Hermione scoffs as she stands up.

 

“I don’t understand the problem. I mean, Pansy said you offered to help support him.”

 

“It was very generous,” Pansy tries to placate the inevitable argument.

 

“Well, that’s different than a life insurance policy.” Draco and Hermione walk over to sit on either side of Pansy. Draco gently touches Scorpius’ cheek.

 

“It's simply in case anything happens to you.”

 

“Like I’m decapitated at a railroad crossing. Or burned beyond recognition in some potions accident. You know, I can just imagine the grizzly deaths you’ve conjured up for me.”

 

“Like in case you get sick,” Hermione snaps at him. Draco stills as the meaning of the words wash over him.

 

“Ah. Even better,” he sneers.

 

“Considering you life. I mean, when’s the last time you were tested?”

 

“Six months ago. I was negative,” Draco replies sharply.

 

“That’s twenty-six weeks and a hundred and eighty-two one night stands,” Hermione drawls.

 

“You know, I’ve always admired people who could multiply in their heads. And I’m always careful,” Draco defends himself. Pansy turns to Draco and starts to explain.

 

“Look, this isn’t for us. It’s for our son. We need to make sure he’ll be provided for.”

 

“And all I have to do is die. How convenient,” Draco drawls as Hermione grabs the paperwork off the table that Draco tossed before.

 

“Hopefully not before you sign these papers,” she snipes with a smile on her face whilst Draco just stares at her.

 

****

 

Ron is currently at some straight bar with his workmates who all assumed he was straight, trying to impress them with his useless, nearly completely non-existent knowledge of sports. He had organized that if he was struggling he would call Brian and get rescued.

 

“You watch football?” one questions him.

 

“Constantly,” Ron replies after a beat taking a sip of his butterbeer. The group laugh.

 

“So, what do you think?” he prods.

 

“What do I think?” Ron takes another sip of butterbeer. “I think,” he recalls reading something in one of Theo’s magazines earlier. “Due to free agent, we’ve lost some of our best platers. Still, our defence is strong, but we need a new scheme from our offensive coordinator to move the ball.” Everyone looks quite impressed with him and Ron smiles inwardly.

 

“That’s what I say,” one pipes up. Everyone laughs and his cell phone rings just as he’s taking another sip.

 

“Hello sports fans!” he answers without looking at the caller ID.

 

****

 

Draco’s back in the jeep after leaving the muncher’s house and he has the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

 

“I’m coming to get you.”

****

 

Ron looks over his shoulder at the table behind him where the group are laughing and joking.

“It’s okay. I’m having a really good time. They’re all really nice.”

 

“They’re all really nice? Do you think they would be really nice if they knew the little charade you were playing? They’d probably tie you to a fence and bash your brains in.”

 

“They’re not like that,” Ron defends his workmates.

 

“Not like that, huh? Listen to me, Ron. Are you listening?” Ron rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’m listening.”

 

“There are only two kinds of straight people in the world. The ones that hate you to your face and the ones that hate you behind your back. Now get the fuck out of there because I need you,” Draco snaps and hangs up. Ron hangs up drowning and then looks back at the table.

 

****

 

Theo’s up on stage at the Hogs Head singing karaoke while the audience claps along. Draco and Ron walk in with their arms around each other and stand and watch. Draco leans his head against Ron’s while Blaise is standing by a table, bouncing along to music. Draco is grinning until he catches sight of something in the corner leaning against the bar. The flash of brunette that he is oh so familiar with turns, and the green eyes he became lost in last night are haunting him, with a giant smile on his face.  Harry bounces over.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Oh shit. Just what I need. What’s-his-name.” Draco drags Ron further into the bar.

 

“Harry. His name is Harry. If I can remember it and I didn’t even fuck him, why can’t you?” Ron questions.

 

“Because I did.” Draco walks over to Harry, who is eating peanuts from the bar. Draco bumps his shoulder, and grabs a butterbeer from the bar. Harry grins at him and Draco returns it sarcastically.

 

“So, Dawson, how are things down at the creek?” Theo’s song finished and the audience cheers and applauds. Blaise whistles and Ron is clapping wildly.

 

“Thank you! I love you,” Theo says into the microphone. Ron and Blaise escort him off the stage to continued applause.

 

“You know, for a skinny white boy, I made one fucking fabulous black women. No offense Blaise.” Blaise laughs and waves his hand in an ‘its okay manner’ and they head to the bar where Draco and Harry are standing.

 

“How about another round on me?” Blaise starts to wave the bartender down.

 

“I’ve got a better idea. Let’s move on,” Draco encourages.

 

“What’s wrong with here?” Ron motions around. “Look at everyone here.”

 

“I’ve had everyone here.”

 

“Yeah, my problem precisely,” Blaise moans.

 

“You haven’t had me,” says Ron.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Draco replies with a smile and Ron groans.

 

“What? Y-you never told us,” Blaise questions while Harry and Theo have a look of confusion on their faces.

 

“There’s nothing to tell.” Ron tries to placate everyone, but everyone looks at Draco who they know will tell the story.

 

“We were up in his room.” He loops his arm around Ron’s shoulders. “We were fourteen, fifteen tops. We were supposed to be studying, whatever. Only, we’re not. We’re looking at this trashy photo mag his mum swiped from the beauty parlor. Anyway, there’s this shot of Viktor Krum from the Bulgarian Quidditch team, without his shirt on.” Blaise and Theo moan at the image.

 

“So, I’ve got this hard-on just from looking at it, and I glance over at Ron and guess what?” He asks with a giant smile. “He’s got one, too.”

 

“Okay, you can stop now,” Ron groans, putting his head in his hands.

 

“Twin stiffies,” Draco laughs. “I reach over. Start rubbing it. He’s practically swooning.” He drops his voice so the others have to lean into hear what he’s saying. “I pop it out, start stroking it. Nice and slow. We’re both this close,” he holds his fingers up with a tiny gap between them. “Then...” he pauses for dramatic effect, not that he needs it because the boys are hanging on to his every last word. “His mum walks in without knocking.”

 

Everyone in the group laughs as Ron goes bright red.

 

“They always do. Did she see you?” Harry questioned and took a sip of his drink.

 

“I don’t see how she could have missed it.”

 

“Only we didn’t come, so it doesn’t count,” Ron mumbles with a swig of beer.

 

“Isn’t Victor Krum a really old guy?” Harry questions.  Draco’s head snaps towards Harry, unbelieving his naivety. 

 

“What?”

 

“I said, isn’t he a really old guy?”

 

“He’s not that old.”

 

“And how old are you?” Harry questions him innocently, batting his eyelashes.

 

“Uh-oh,” Ron mumbles whilst Theo and Blaise look amused.

 

“How old do you think I am?” Draco pushes.  Harry looks on deep in thought.

 

“Twenty-seven?”

 

Blaise snorts, Ron’s eyes widen and Theo laughs.

 

“Fuck. You.” Draco turns on his stool and turns so his back is towards Harry.

 

“He’s twenty-four.” Ron informs him.

 

“And fuck you, too!” Draco shoves him. “What did you tell him for?”  Ron shrugs.

 

“Fair’s fair.”

 

“We all know what that means. A few months you’ll be twenty-five. Might as well be dead.” Draco sets his beer on the bar.

 

“Well, you oughta know. You already are.” Draco stands up, grabs his jacket and walks out, leaving Harry, Blaise, Ron and Theo, who is currently mimicking his last words, behind.

 

****

 

Diagon Alley is busy. Draco hurries down the stairs of the Hogshead, passing by all the people on the street. Ron is right behind him and they walk down the sidewalk.

 

“Oh, no you don’t! Come back here. You’re not sticking us with the kid. He’s your responsibility. Now, get back in there!” Ron snaps. Draco stops and turns to get into Ron’s face.

 

“You know, I’m getting a little sick of people telling me what my responsibility is. If Pansy and Hermione want to go off and have a kid, that’s their responsibility. If what’s-his-name, Harry, wants to go out and pick up guys while he’s still in high school, that’s his responsibility. My responsibility is to myself! I don’t owe a goddamn fucking thing!” he practically shouts, startling those around him.

 

“Calm down!” Ron engulfs Draco in a hug.

 

“I got to go,” Draco says and strolls off down the street to the jeep and drives off.

 

****

 

Ron, Blaise and Theo walk down the stairs of the Hogshead with Harry trailing behind them.

 

“Anyone up for Babylon?” Theo questions. Harry stays at the top of the stairs looking quite lost.

 

“I was thinking BoyToy. You know, I haven’t been snubbed by a Twinkie in weeks.” Theo laughs at Blaise’s comment. They start to walk down the Alley, whilst Ron looks back and see’s Harry still standing at the top of the stairs. Harry’s out of his element and uncomfortable.

 

“What about him?” Ron asks the other two.

 

“What about him?” Blaise questions quite confused. Harry finally walks down the stairs and stands on the sidewalk, looking around.

 

“Well, we can’t just leave him here.” Ron responds.

 

“It’s not our problem.” Blaise mentions, very blasé.

 

“He’s mine?” Ron snaps.

 

“No, Draco’s your problem.” Blaise looks down at his nails as he mentions it, seemingly uninterested.

 

“Let him clean up his own mess for a change,” Theo comments.  “And don’t waste your Friday night babysitting.” Blaise and Theo walk down the Alley towards Babylon. Ron sighed and looked back at Harry, and then down the Alley where Theo and Blaise were walking.

 

****

 

Ron and Harry are sitting at a Cafe on a different corner of Diagon Alley. They’re heading towards the counter to the stools. Harry shrugs his jacket off and hangs it off the back of the stool before sitting down.

  
“I came all the way here just to see him and he doesn’t want anything to do with me,” Harry moans putting his head on the table.

 

“Yeah, well, the thing you’ve got to know about Draco is...” Ron pauses to collect his thoughts. “He’s not your boyfriend. Draco doesn’t do boyfriends.”

 

“Yeah, well, you weren’t there when we were doing it. You don’t know all the things we did... when he kissed me... you don’t know anything,” Harry snapped.

 

“I know this: Draco is a selfish prick who doesn’t care about anyone but himself. If I were you, I’d just forget about him,” Ron advises. The waitress walks over carrying water and putting in front of the boys.

 

“Hiya boys. Gettin’ any tonight?” She looks at Harry. “I haven’t seen you around here before,” she comments as she pulls out her order pad.

 

“He’s new,” Ron informs her.

 

“And cute. Every guy in the place has his eye on you tonight, sweetheart.” Harry looks around to check if she’s telling the truth.

 

“Can we order?” Ron queries.

 

“Shoot. Bet it’ll be the first time tonight, am I right?” The lady whose name tag says Molly laughs. 

 

Ron mock-laughs and Harry just stares eyes-wide at the two of them.

 

“I’ll have the chicken fried steak, no remarks, and uh, he’ll have the bacon cheeseburger,” Ron orders.

 

“Please?” Molly pushes.

 

“Please.” Ron repeats.

 

“Gotta keep your strength up, Sunshine. You can’t cruise all night on an empty stomach,” Molly reaches up and affectionately swats Harry’s cheek as she leaves to place the order.

 

“What a freak!” Harry comments as he laughs.

 

“Yeah, she takes some getting used to, but once you do, can’t help but love her.” 

 

Molly walks back over to the boys again and smiles at them. “One chicken fried steak with no remarks, coming up in a flash.”

 

“Thanks mum.”

 

“You’re welcome, baby.” Ron leans over the counter and gives her a kiss and a hug. As they pull away they can’t help the grins on their faces as Harry is sitting there with a stunned look on his face and he gives them an embarrassed smile.

 

“You’re, like, so lucky.”

 

“I am?” Ron questions.

 

“That your mum’s so cool about you being gay. If my aunt found out, she’d kill me.”

 

“At least it gives her a sense of purpose. I mean, without me she’d be playing bingo instead of organizing Pride marches and handing out condoms. Do you need a ride?” Ron flashes Harry a smile in question.

 

“Uh, I borrowed a friend’s car.”

 

“Oh, you don’t have a little Beamer of your own?”

 

“I’m working on it.”

 

“Just remember what I told you about Draco.”

 

“If he’s such a selfish prick, how come you’re always following him around?” 

 

Ron is taken aback at Harry’s boldness.“I am not always following him around! We’re best friends. We accept each other for who we are no judgement, no obligations. No questions asked,” Ron tries to justify to Harry, although he doesn’t really deserve it.

 

“You’re just waiting for him to finish jerking you off,” Harry snaps.

 

“What?!”

 

“You never got off. That’s why you’re still hanging around after all these years.”

 

“Go on chicken! Back to your coop!” Harry turns on his heel and walks away towards the car he borrowed from Luna. “And don’t go looking for him! It’ll just make everything worse!” Ron shouts after him. Molly walks out of the cafe and joins Ron.

 

“Ready sweetie?” Ron is staring after Harry and doesn’t say anything. Molly follows his gaze and notices what he’s looking at. “Did he take off? Just as well. He was a little young for you.” Ron’s eyes widen before he rolls them, puts his arm around her shoulder and leads her home.

 

****

 

Draco’s at the apartment rifling through various bags and vials of potions and drugs. He finds a small bag of white powder and pockets it. He turns to check himself out in the full length mirror, smooths his shirt, runs his hands through his hair, and turns sideways to adjust his jeans.

 

“I’d fuck you,” he says to himself. He hears the buzzer from the intercom walks over and presses it.  “Top floor. Come on up.”  He turns and slides open the door and is shocked to find Harry on the other side, not his latest trick.

 

“Merlin! What are you-“

 

“Sorry. I don’t want to just-“

 

“You can’t drop by unannounced!” Draco snaps at Harry.

 

“I just want to talk.”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

 

“Please? I won’t stay long. I... I’ll just—Can I?” Harry tries to come inside and Draco stops him.

 

“No.” 

 

Harry hears the footsteps coming up the stairs and turns to see a well muscled guy walking up to join them.

 

“Oh shit.” Draco pinches the top of his nose, to alleviate the headache he can feel coming on. He feels the brush of skin on his arm as the trick walked past him and heads into the apartment. Harry watches on, and looks quite ill. The trick looks around the loft.

 

“Penthouse. Not bad.” He turns and looks at Draco and notices Harry. “Who’s this?”

 

“No one.” Draco glares at Harry, willing him to get the hint and leave.

 

“I have to see you,” Harry tries again.

 

“I’m busy.”

 

“I don’t mind a threesome. Although, he’s kind of young,” the trick comments with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“He’s also kind of leaving,” Draco comments resting his head against the door. Why won’t the kid get a clue?

 

“Who’s he?” Harry nods towards the trick.

 

“Forgive me for not introducing you,” Draco drawls with sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Harry, this is Mr. Goodfuck. Mr. Goodfuck, may I present Harry.”

 

“Name is Dean.”

 

“Sorry. Dean... Goodfuck.”

 

“You don’t even know him,” said Harry.

 

“Well, I was hoping to get to. Now why don’t you scamper on home?” Harry turns and leaves with a look of hurt on his face and Draco shuts the door. “He’s my stalker.” Draco mentions as he turns to ‘Dean.’

 

“That wasn’t very kind. What, sending him off, a kid that age, by himself at this time of night,” Dean comments casually which Draco can’t help but laugh at.

 

“Who are you, Father goodfuck?” 

 

Dean waits. Draco frowns. “Oh, all right. Make yourself comfortable.” He pauses as he opens the door and glances back. “And don’t steal anything.” He runs down the stairs and bursts onto the sidewalk where Harry is leaning forward onto a lamppost. Hearing the door, Harry starts to walk to the car at the curb and flinches when he notices Draco is following.

 

“Hey. Hey! I just left a complete stranger alone in my apartment to come and talk to you so don’t run away from me,” Draco calls after him. He reaches Harry just as Harry gets to the driver’s door and opens it, only for Draco to push it closed. “We need to get something straight.”

 

“You don’t do boyfriends,” Harry rolls his eyes as he answers.

 

“Oh, Ron’s been talking to you.”

 

“You’ll fuck anyone! He’s ugly. You don’t even know him. And I—I really love-“ He stumbles.

 

“Harry! I’ve had you. What happened last night... it was for fun. You wanted me and I wanted you. That’s all it was,” Draco tries to explain; unbeknown to him he’s just making it worse.

 

“A fuck?”

 

“Well, what did you think it was? Look. I don’t believe in love. I believe in fucking. It’s honest. It’s efficient. You get in and out with a maximum of pleasure and a minimum of bullshit. Love is something that straight people tell themselves they’re in so that they can get laid. And then they end up hurting each other because it was all based on lies to begin with. If that’s what you want, then go and find yourself a pretty little girl and get married,” Draco notifies Harry who currently has a look of complete shock on his face.

 

“That’s not what I want. I want you!” Harry has to try one more time.

 

“You can’t have me. I’m too old... you’re too young for me. You’re seventeen and I’m twenty-two.”

 

“Twenty-four,” Harry mumbles with a teary grin. He doesn’t even know when he started getting teary. He didn’t want this to affect him like this.

 

“All right. Twenty-four. All the more reason. Now go do your homework.” Draco slowly backs away. Harry lets the tears fall and jumps in the car. He takes a minute to collect himself and drives away leaving Draco standing on the street. After a long moment, he turns and walks towards the doors of the apartment block, only once glancing back to ensure the car is still going down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to my Beta's, all of you for helping with this chapter. You all helped me through writing this chapter, especially my grammar, which we all know was absolute shit haha.

People were arriving and they were everywhere. It was a week after Scorpius was born and thanks in part to the invaluable contribution of Draco Malfoy, they were having a party. Hermione and Pansy had invited a herd of their nearest, dearest lesbians, assorted relatives and friends of the father to their house. It was nice. The smell of bread baking, and fresh flowers everywhere you looked. Pansy walked outside holding Scorp with Hermione at her side. Ron walked up and kissed both girls on the cheek.

Being there that day, Ron realized how different men and women are and he doesn’t think it had anything to do with being gay or straight. Women know how to commit to each other. Men don’t. At least, not the men he knew.

Theo had his arms raised after spotting Ron and Blaise, walking over to him.

“Where have you been?” Blaise asked Ron.

****

Let’s go back an hour.

Ron and Draco are at the gym, Draco doing dumbbell flies and Ron sitting on the bench next to him in his suit. Draco sat up.

“I told you, I’m not going to the ‘Munchers Brunch’.” Draco drops the weight. “And that’s final.”

“Look, it’s not for them. It’s for your son,” Ron tries to explain, but Draco just didn’t get it if the scoff was anything to go by. Draco picked up a smaller weight and started doing curls.

“My son. He’s only my son when they want money.”

“So why punish him by not going?” Ron questioned.

“Look, it’s not as if he’s going to know I’m not there,” Draco justified.

“Can’t be sure. I read some place—“

“Where, Marvel Comics?”

“That infants respond to things even when still in the womb,” Ron went on as if Draco hadn't interrupted him. He notices that Draco has paused to listen, lowering his weights.  

Ron takes this as a good sign and continues, “Like for instance, tension and discord affects them adversely, while playing Mozart and stuff like that makes them super smart.”

Draco laughs.“Well, how do you think listening to the sound of two dykes go down on each other for the past 9 months has affected him? Christ.”

Draco drops the weight and walks away, only to have Ron follow him.  Draco sighs, “He’ll probably turn out straight.”

“All the more reason why he needs his dad,”  Ron retorted. Draco walks into the steam room with a towel around his waist; Ron is on his heels,  but he quickly loses Draco in the steam. “Stop acting like a-“ he waves his arms around trying to clear the steam. “Where the hell are you? Like a child and... Draco? Salazar it’s like a hundred and fifty fucking degrees in here.”

Ron spots Draco coming around the corner, rubbing his right shoulder. He stops when he sees a hottie sitting on the seat, with his eyes closed. Draco starts stroking himself under his towel.

“There you are,”  Ron’s voice echoed in the steam, causing Draco to look over at him quite agitated.

“What?”

“Well, I was just about to say I think you should...” Ron rolls his eyes as he notices the hottie in the corner is stroking himself as well. “Rise to the occasion. You know, be... bigger than they are. That is if you can take your hand and your mind off your dick long enough,” But Draco is facing the hottie again, and Ron sighs. He rubs the sweat off his forehead. “Merlin!”

“I-I’ve got m-more important things to do. Now, why don’t you get out of here before your hair gel melts?”

“And if anyone should ask where you are?”

The hottie pats the seat next to him, inviting Draco to sit down. Draco rolls his eyes and waves Ron off. “Just tell them the usual,” He whips his towel off and tosses it back at Ron who caught it against his face as Draco grins. “Something came up.”

****

Pansy walks in holding Scorp, “Oh here he is.”

“It’s almost time for the ceremony. Where’s Draco?” Pansy asks.

“He couldn’t make it. He said to tell you that, uh-“

“Something came up. I can guess what,” Hermione finishes.. They all look up as a man walks in.

“Shall we begin?”

“This is Rabbi Protesh,” Hermione says, Draco momentarily forgotten.  “He’ll be doing the Bris.”

“Oh, I love pot roast!” commented Theo.

“That’s brisket. I believe, in the Jewish faith, a Bris is a circumcision ceremony,” Blaise informes Theo, clapping him on the shoulder.

“That’s correct. First,give the boy child a little wine. Then I say a prayer or two. Then I take my scalpel and I remove his foreskin-”

But, before the Rabbi can  even finished explaining the process, Theo faints.

****

Harry and Luna are sitting on the diving board of the pool at Luna’s house. Harry has his pant legs rolled up and his feet in the water. Luna is holding a remote control of the toy boat that’s cruising in the water.

“He said that’s all I was to him. Just a fuck,”

“Well that’s a shitty thing to say,” Luna comments as she’s making the boat spin around in circles.

“And that he doesn’t want to see me anymore,” Harry continues as Luna places the remote control down and Harry takes a drag of his cigarette.

“When my last boyfriend dumped me, I didn’t hang around feeling sorry for myself,” she starts. “I went out and got a new one.”

“When did you have a boyfriend? Third grade?” Harry hands her his cigarette in her outstretched hand.

“Last summer,” she shrugs, taking a drag.

“You never told me.”

“ _’I’m telling you now’”_ she throws his words from earlier back at him, smirking. “You should have seen how jealous he got. You can do the same thing. Show that Draco. Go back down there tonight. Pick up some hot, hunky guy. You’re not exactly a troll, you know.”

“Would you come with me?” Harry asks, looking vulnerable.

Luna makes a face and laughs, “What if some lesbo tries to pick me up? I wouldn’t know what to do. Although I like Nymphadora Tonks a lot. Think that means anything?”

They both laugh as Harry shakes his head.“Maybe.”

“Merlin!” Harry laughs as he pushes Luna into the pool.

****

Everyone has gathered worriedly around Theo, who is still passed out on the floor

“What if he’s had a heart attack? I mean, I read some place that sometimes people have weak hearts and they don’t know...” Ron is rambling.

“He just fainted.” Blaise rolled his eyes at the dramatics of his friend. “Does anyone have any smelling salts?” he calls out the crowd gathered.

“What about horseradish? We have some for the crackers,” Pansy pipes up.

“Well, it’s worth a shot,” Blaise shrugs.

Pansy retrieves it and a second later Blaise is holding it under Theo’s nose, who gasps loudly and looks around the room. The crowd  breathes a colllected sigh of relief as Theo sits up.

“What happened?” Theo asks in a daze.

Blaise leans in and whispers in his ear. “You fainted,” then loudly to the group. “Someone get some ice and put it on his forehead.” Someone says they’ll do it, but Blaise wasn’t sure who.

“I don’t mean to hurry things along, but... I’m doing twins at three,” the Rabbi comments as the crowd disperses leaving Theo on the seat.

****

Draco’s in the locker room at the gym standing by his locker buttoning his shirt up. The guy who he had finished fucking a few minutes ago walks over and slips a piece of paper in his pocket.

“Call me sometime, huh?”

“Sure,” Draco replies flatly as his phone starts ringing. Glancing at the caller I.D before answering, he looks amused and answers. “How’s the party?”

“You better get your arse over here. Fast,” Ron’s voice is urgent and demanding.

“Why? With all those dykes around, is there a shortage of bottoms?”

“No. I- remember Pansy and Hermione’s invitation, the part that was in Hebrew? I just found out what that means.”

****

Everyone is gathered around Scorp in the living room. He is lying in Hermione’s arms, with Pansy beside her.

“In every Jewish boy’s life, there are three steps to becoming a man. First, his Bris. Then his Bar Mitzvah, and finally, his marriage.” Ron and Blaise have a pale-looking Theo between them leaning against the door.  “For thirty-five hundred years, the circumcision ritual has been the fundamental sign of the covenant between God and Israel. Hermione, would you please place your son on his mother’s lap?”

Hermione places Scorpius on Pansy’s lap as he coos and wiggles. Several of the guests take photos and laugh at him. The Rabbi picks up his scalpel from a layout of instruments he laid out earlier and flips it open. Theo looks even paler, if at all possible.

“Where’s Draco?” Ron mutters.

“Looking after the only dick that matters apparently. His own.” Blaise’s sarcastic reply came from behind him, making him jump.

“Excuse me, Rabbi?” Draco’s voice booms out from the door, causing the Rabbi to pause and Pansy and Hermione’s heads to pop up. “You two, in the kitchen. NOW!” Draco turned on his heel and stalked into the kitchen. Ron noticed the look on his face and could tell Draco was pissed off beyond belief. In fact, in over 15 years of friendship, he couldn’t ever remember seeing Draco this angry.

****

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Barging in here, interrupting a religious ceremony?” Hermione barks at him.

“You should have asked my permission first,” Draco’s voice is deadly calm. Pansy winces at the implication because she knows it takes a lot to get Dray to this point, but once he’s there, there’s no turning back.

“For what?!” Hermione screams.

“To circumcise my son.”

“We don’t have to ask for permission. We’re the parents!” Hermione snapped.

“And _I’m_ the biological father, and that gives me more rights than you, you insensitive twat!” Draco finally snaps.

“Look,” Pansy interrupts trying to stop the full blown argument that she can tell is about to erupt, knowing it won’t be pretty. “This is no time to be having this conversation. We have a house full of guests.”

“Yeah, and since when did you start caring about your son?” Hermione sneered. “Considering you haven’t been to see him once since he was born.”

“Well, I’m not exactly welcome, am I?” Draco drawls.

“Oh, bullshit!” Hermione’s shouts. Pansy grimaces again. Hermione is on a roll. “You’ve been too busy fucking everything that moves!”

“Can we please stop this?” Pansy tries again, turning to Draco. “And what does it matter to you if Scorpius is circumcised?”

“It matters that he’s been in this world less than a week and already there are people who won’t accept him for the way he is. Who would even mutilate him rather than let him be the way he is. The way he was born,”

There was dead silence in the kitchen. “Well, I’m not going to let that happen,” Draco finished.

You could have cut the atmosphere in the kitchen with a knife.

“Uh, excuse me.”

They all turn to see the Rabbi in the doorway, “Shall we continue?” Draco looked at Pansy, Pansy looked at Hermione, and Draco smirks. He knows he won this round.

****

Theo, Blaise, Ron and Draco are in the diner, sat around their usual table, the same one they occupy every time they’re there.

“You really showed those dykes who’s got the low hangers,” says Theo.

“And for once, it was us,” Ron comments. Blaise is taking a drink of water and hums his agreement. Molly rushes by, delivering an order to another table when Draco twists around to look at her.

“Molly, can we get some service?”

“Keep your pants on. At least until you’ve had dinner”

He turns back around to address the table and Blaise is looking at the menu.

“I’ve always said there are only two reasons to be friends with lesbians. They’ll never try to convince you that the only reason you’re gay is that you haven’t met the right woman. And, uh, they know how to change a flat.” Blaise grins when everyone laughs.

“It wasn’t about them,” Draco  paused. “It was about my son. If I don’t look out for him, who will?”

“Wow. If you’re not careful, you might turn out to be an alright dad in spite of yourself,” Ron said as he lifted his water glass. “To Draco!”

Everyone but Draco raise their own water glass and toasts. Molly makes her way over to the table with her pad out and slightly out of breath.

“Okay boys, what’ll it be?”

“Nothing for me thanks,” Theo pipes up.

“Theo, hun, you should try to eat some of your protein off a plate,” Draco drawled, making everyone laugh again.

“I read that, that for every thirty pounds you lose, you gain an entire inch of cock.”

“So, if you just drop another ninety pounds, you’ll have a four inch pecker,” She blows Theo an air-kiss at his crestfallen face. “What about the rest of you boys?” They all talk over each other and Draco makes a lazy ‘nothing’ gesture. “Whoa boys, slow down!”

****

Luna and Harry are walking down Diagon Alley. The Alley is buzzing; it’s Friday night, and  everyone’s out to party. Because it’s still early people are out looking for somewhere to go. Luna’s jaw drops as she takes in the sights around her, and even more so when a drag queen walks by and she points at him whilst grabbing Harry’s arm and tugging.

“Salazar Slytherin! Look at that! Is that a boy or a girl?” Harry laughs out loud and pushes her hand down.

“Merlin! Don’t point. No matter what you see. Guys kissing guys.  Girls kissing girls.”

“Well, what if I see a guy and a girl kissing, huh? That would be something different down here,” she smacks his arm. “And stop acting like you’re so experienced.”

Harry snorts in response.“More than you,” He grabs her hand and they walk across the Alley towards the Hogs head. He paused as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “Don’t forget what I said.” Luna nodded.

“If I see him, pretend I didn’t. I know.”

“Don’t even look. That is, if he’s there, which he’s probably not. But if he is, don’t look.”

****

Ron, Draco, Theo and Blaise are in the Hog’s Head. Ron’s holding a pool cue, while Blaise and Theo are leaning against the wall, all with Butterbeers in their hands. Draco’s leaning over the pool table, about to take his shot. He feels a guy walking past trailing his hand over Draco’s lower back. Turning to look, Draco eye-fucks him and nods.

“Well, I know what I’m doing tonight,”  Draco comments as the others roll their eyes. Draco takes his shot of Firewhisky. Swallows. “What about the rest of you?”

“Ah, shit!” Ron comments as he buries his head into his hands.

“What, honey?” Theo put his arm around Ron’s shoulder.

“My mum’s here with Uncle Sirius.” Ron points to the other side of the bar to a table where sure enough, Molly Weasley and Sirius Black are sitting.

“Hey, not every boy’s lucky enough to have a mother who’s equally at home in the kitchen as she is in a gay bar. Now you behave yourself,” Draco shrugs as he walks over to the bar to claim Mr. Hottie from before.

“As usual, Draco gets all the beauties while we get to watch.” Blaise takes a swig of his drink.

“He hasn’t gotten him yet.” Theo comments.

“He will. He’s got the walk. He’s got the talk. And he’s got the tattoo.” Ron laughed as Theo gasped.

“Draco’s got a ta... where’s Draco got a tattoo?”

“In a place you’ll never see,”  Blaise laughed.  Ron walked around the table to grab his shot of firewhiskey and glances over towards Molly and Sirius as the door opened. Ron groaned as he noticed who walk through it. “Double shit!”

“What now?” Blaise asked.

“It’s him! Our teen stalker. Merlin, why won’t he just go away!” he slammed his shot glass down on the table.

****

Harry grabs Luna’s hand as he notices Molly sitting at a table with a man he didn’t know, not that that said much really because he didn’t know many people here. He wanders over to the table where they’re sitting.

“Remember me?”  He asks shyly.

“Turn around,” Molly ordered with turning her finger around in a spinning motion while Harry looks unsure.  “I never forget a butt.” She laughs as she lifts up his shirt to view him behind. “Especially a cute one.” Sirius barks out a laugh as he notices Harry’s blush on his face as he turns back around to face them. “Met you in the diner with Ron last week.”

“Yeah!” he exclaimed,excited with the prospect that she remembered him. Thinking back, though,k, he did make a bit of an arse of himself. “I’m Harry, and this is Luna.”

“Hi,” Luna pipes up from beside him.

“Hi Luna,” Molly smiled warmly.

****

Ron’s leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a look of trepidation on his face while he has his back turned to his mum, uncle, and the annoying twink. “What’s he doing?” he asks darkly.

Blaise looks over behind Ron’s shoulder.

“Talking to your mum.”

“What?!” Ron screeches as he turns around to look for himself.

****

Molly spots Ron looking over at her from where she is, and waves at him and points to herself to get his attention.

“Yoo-hoo!” she calls out and waves when Ron shakes his head.

“You know, I’m actually looking for a friend of Ron’s. His name is Draco.”

“Coulda guessed that,” Sirius laughed as he shook his head.

“Honey, everyone’s looking for Draco,” Molly informed him.

“Have you seen him?” Harry asked. Molly points over to the bar where Draco is sitting, drink in hand, and staring openly at the guy he was stalking from before.

“That’s Draco? Merlin, he’s so old! And skinny. You can do way better than that,” Luna observed.

“Would you shut up?” Harry smacks her arm. Molly and Sirius continue watching Draco who is currently toasting with The Hottie.

“Five galleons he nails him before midnight?” Molly comments pulling five gold coins out of her pocket.

“You’re on.” Sirius says, slamming his own coins on the table.

****

Ron walks up to Draco, who is still sitting at the bar. He punches his arm as hard as he can. “I am not babysitting him again. This time, he’s all yours.”  Draco turns his head towards Ron. Ron watches over Draco’s shoulder as the hottie that Draco’s been cruising all night straightens up.

“What?” Draco distracts Ron.

“He’s over there talking to my mother, the little prick.”

“Leave him alone. He’s all right,” Draco shook his head as he defended the young brunette currently engaging in conversation with his adopted mother and uncle.

“Excuse me?” Ron screeched. “The noise is so loud in here I thought I heard you say he’s _alright_.” Draco found himself staring over the bar at him. While his attention is on Harry, The Hottie gets up and walks away.

“In fact,” Draco started.  “He’s kind of sweet.”

Ron’s head swings around so fast he felt his neck crick.

“Sweet?! I thought we got rid of him last time! I thought he was out of our lives.”

Draco grins and shakes his head as he reaches over and clasps Ron on the shoulder. He turns to look over his shoulder at Hottie only to find him gone. His smile fades.

“Fuck! Where did he go?” Draco asked out loud.

“Who?” Ron questioned. This conversation was giving him a headache.

“Who do you think? Shit. He’s gone and it’s all your fault. You made me look away. Fuck you, Ron.” Draco gets up, grabs his jacket and stalks away. Ron stands up to follow as he walks pass Molly she grabs him on the arm.

“What’s eating him?” she says, following Draco with her eyes as he stormed to the other end of the pub.

Or isn’t?” Molly adds, laughing at her own joke.

“None of your business.” Ron grabbed his arm back from her grip.

“You watch your mouth Mr.” she warned as she clipped him around the back of the head.

“OW! Mum! Why do you have to come here anyway?” he questions.

“Well, Sirius was feeling better, so we thought we’d come after my shift and have a drink.” She took a mouthful of her drink. “What’s the big deal anyway?”

“The big deal is, I came here to hang out with my friends,” he expressed throwing his hands up in defeat. “Not my mother.”

“Sweetie, you know I approve of your lifestyle.”

“Maybe I _don’t_ want you to approve. Maybe I _want_ you to go home and cry!” Ron retorted as he turned around and walked out the door.

****

Draco walks down the stairs to the sidewalk, looking for Hottie. He jogs out into the street into oncoming traffic. When one car breaks and honks, he purposely walks slowly out of the way. On the opposite sidewalk, he looks around and doesn’t see Hottie.

“Fuck me,” Draco mumbles to himself.

“Love to!” a guy walking past says in response. Draco just shakes his head. He wanders back across the street and notices Ron standing in front of the Hog’s Head talking to some girl he sort of recognises, and walks over to him. “I lost him. Fuck!”

“This is my friend, Draco. Draco, this is Fleur.”

Draco reaches out and shakes her hand while Ron gives him a hard look. “Uh, you know... from the store.”

“Fleur. Of course. From the store. He talks about you all the time,” Draco tried flattering her while Ron just glared at him beside him.

“He does?” Fleur asked.

“Oh yeah, I mean _all_ the time,” Draco grinned. He loved riling Ron up; it was easily one of his favourite pastimes. Ron laughs his _‘I’m going to kill you’_ laugh _._ And grabs Draco’s arm and pulls him backwards.

“Time to go!” Ron exclaimed as he continued dragging Draco and himself back. Far, far away from the situation.

“What’s the rush? She’s even prettier than you said Ronniekin’s.”

Fleur grinned and flushed at the compliment. “You know,” Draco continued. “He’d never tell you this himself. He’s far too shy. He likes you. A lot,” Draco grinned as Ron smacked his back, hard.

“Well, uh... I think it’s time we took off,” Ron continued to drag them backwards. Unfortunately for him, not quick enough. He silently wishes that the floor would open up and swallow him.

“Er...Bye Fleur. I’ll see you Monday,” Ron said.  Draco finger waves to the girl as she turns and rejoins her friends. Ron explodes as they walk down the street.

“What the fuck did you do that for? You practically got us engaged!” Ron shouts as Draco grins at him.

“Well, I want to dance with the bride at her wedding.” Draco laughed as he smacks Ron’s arse.  “And Fleur too,” Draco laughs even harder at his own joke as Ron winces and shakes his head.

“Fucker,” Ron mumbles.

****

Harry and Luna are still inside the bar with Molly and Sirius talking and joking while looking around. Harry laughed at something Sirius said.

“Where’d Ron go?” he asks Molly who usually has tabs on his son.

“What time is it?” Molly asks as she looks at her watch. “Eleven o’clock?”

“Babylon o’clock.” Sirius laughed “Night’s just starting.”

“Well, that’s just where we’re going,” He stands and grabs his jacket.

“You’ve been there before?” Sirius asked, causing Harry to pause his movements.

“Sure. _Loads_ of times,” Harry lied, hoping his face didn’t give him away, continuing to put on his jacket and willing Luna to do the same.

“Really? I didn’t know they had kiddie memberships.”

“You have to be a member?” Harry completely stilled at this revelation.

“Can’t get in without a card,” Sirius inwardly laughed at the young kids face. He looked so lost. He pulled out his wallet and took out his card for Babylon. “Here. You can have mine. I’m through with it.”

He hands it to Harry, who grins.

****

Harry and Luna are at the head of a long line waiting to get inside Babylon; they can hear the thumpa-thumpa of the club, and feel the energy. Harry looks around, seeing half a dozen half naked men, and that’s just out the front. He can only imagine what it would be like inside, and it makes him shiver. The outside was lit up in a blue light with the word _Babylon_ highlighted. The line was long with waiting patrons, so Harry thought it was definitely the place to be. The Bouncer asks them for ID. Harry digs in his right pants pocket of his worn, tight jeans; pulls out the ID Sirius gave him and handed it over.

“Born 1952? You look damn good for your age, Sirius,” the Bouncer commented, but nodded and allowed them entrance anyway, clearly not too fussed. Harry smiled in thanks and entered the club. Inside, the men were everywhere, the hot sweaty bodies grinding against each other on the dance floor. It must have been theme night, because there were a hell of a lot of Cowboys, Cops, and Sailors walking around. Or perhaps that is just what it’s like on a normal night. Harry couldn’t be sure.  He looked over to Luna who was grinning and swaying to the beat of the music- a song that Harry was familiar with- but looking around, he feels quite nervous and a little unsure of what to do with himself. He’s never done anything like this before. Well, unless you counted going home with Draco the other day and getting fucked within an inch of his life. For his first time, that was definitely something he would remember.

He glanced over at Luna. “You wanna go?” he asked.  Luna flashes him an _‘are you crazy?’_ look.

“What for?” She smiles and looks back over the dance floor. “We just got here.”

Harry bites the corner of his bottom lip for a second then grabs her hand and leads them to the middle of the crowded dance floor. He keeps hold of her hand as he starts dancing to the beat of the music whilst looking around looking for Draco, Ron, or even Blaise and Theo. If he could find one, it was guaranteed that the others would be close by..

****

Draco and Ron are in the bathroom, going from stall to stall trying to find an open one. All three seem to be locked with couples inside, making out from the moaning and groaning they can hear. With a frustrated sound, Draco leans against the middle one and wrings his hands.

“What would you do if you actually had to go?” Ron asks. Draco directs his answer to the couple in the stall behind him.

“Find a scat queen?” the sounds of a door unlocking and a beat later, a guy comes out of the stall next to them and walks out the door.

“Gross,” Ron comments as he shudders. Draco taps his chest for him to go inside, following. He pauses at the stall door to call out to the guy.

“Didn’t your Ma ever teach you to wash your hands?” Draco shouts out to him as he slams the stall door closed. Draco and Ron are standing face-to-face. Draco readies a bump of the potion he usually carries with him on nights out. Usually a mix of ecstasy and Viagra, in a blue vial, then inhales it. After readying another, he holds it up for Ron.  

“Careful. It’s strong,” he warns as Ron inhales and grins.

“Nice.”

They lean their foreheads together, riding the high.

“I got it from Goyle.”

“He can get anything. He got me that Superman episode with George Reeves. The only one ever shot in colour. So ancient, you could even see the strings. Oh, did I tell you what I got on eBay? A vintage mega Linda Carter Wonder Woman doll. Mint. In the box. Cost me an entire week’s salary, but oh so worth it.”

Ron babbled on. Every time he got high, he ended up talking and half the time had no idea what he was talking about.  They both laugh at his nonsense.

“Ron, you are so pathetic,” Ron strokes Draco’s bare arm and smiles up at him.

“I also got that photo,” At Draco’s confused look he continues.  “The one of Viktor Krum with his shirt off.” Draco laughed out loud.

“Really? It must be all yellow by now. Come stains all,” he drags the word out. “Over it.” Ron sighs.

“He’s still beautiful.”

“And to think, we owe it all to him.” Draco sniffles and then has a sudden thought. “We should write him a fan owl!” Ron laughs out loud.

“I already did.” He sheepishly admits. Draco pulls back with a look of shock yet thoroughly impressed on his face.

“No. Really?” he pesters. “When?”  Ron nods. They can still hear couples in the other stalls having sex.

“I-“ he paused to re-think his sentence. “A long time ago.” Ron laughs at his own personal joke with himself.

“What did you say?” Ron can tell Draco is curious.

“I don’t remember. _‘My friend and I think you’re so hot’”_ he raises the pitch in his voice. “He never wrote back.” Draco laughs. He leans their foreheads together again and they close their eyes, enjoying the closeness between the two best friends.

“Fuck him. You’ve still got me.” Ron slowly opens his eyes, looking at Draco, before closing them again. They rest together for several beats. Ron squeezes Draco’s bicep, then smoothes his palm downward. Ron slowly leans in towards Draco’s parted lips. As the kiss lands, Ron slides his hand between Draco’s legs. Muffled laughter comes from Draco, becoming audible as he disengages by simultaneously pulling Ron’s hand away and pushing his jaw back from the kiss. Draco stares at a clearly affected Ron.

“What are you doing?” Draco asks as Ron laughs to cover his awkwardness.

“Nothing. It must be the trail mix.” He covered. Draco presses a finger to Ron’s lips.

“Yeah. Must be.” Draco sounds unconvinced that it was the drugs and not just what Ron wants; after all, he knew how long Ron had wanted him. “Come on, let’s go back.”

He slaps Ron softly on the shoulder and leads him out of the stall and back into the dance floor.

****

Theo is looking around the crowd on the dance floor, looking for someone, just not sure who. He spots Harry and Luna walking past as Harry points to the stairs.

“Come on; let’s go to the stairs over there.” They swing to the left and head to the stairs with their backs to the bathroom door as Draco and Ron walk out.

“Let’s check out the bar. Maybe that guy you made me lose is there?” Draco scowls, making Ron laugh

“I didn’t make you lose him.” Just then Theo walks over and joins them and he engages in conversation with Ron, while Draco scans the dance floor crowd.

“Time to organize a search party,” Theo says as he gains Draco’s attention.

“Who’s missing?” Ron asks.

“Blaise. Lost him somewhere between the Hog’s Head and here.”

“I have a feeling he’ll be alright.”

“But he’s so sweet and innocent! What if some cock hungry queen tries to have his way with him?”

“I thought you already did,” Draco pipes up as Theo glares at him.  “He’s around somewhere. I’m sure you’ll find him.”

“Thanks,” Theo said with sarcasm dripping. Theo turns and walks off and Draco watches him go. When he turns back around to look at the dance floor he spots Hottie dancing. Hottie grins up at him and keeps dancing. Draco smirks.

“Target sighted. All systems go. See ya later, Ron.” He walks off towards the dance floor leaving Ron grinning.

Draco walks on the dance floor, looking around the last place he saw Hottie.

****

Harry’s standing at the top of the stairs with Luna looking out. He spots Draco on the dance floor and points him out to Luna. “There he is. There’s Draco.” He notices Draco looking around, as if looking for something.

****

Draco’s lost Hottie again.

“Shit!” he swore to himself as he turned around and walked up the stairs to the top floor, what they called ‘ _the catwalk’_. He found Ron and Theo standing in front of six TV screens to make one giant one. Half listening to the conversation happening between his two friends he was scanning the dance floor looking for Hottie, who had once again evaded his attention. Finally spotting him Draco smirks and straightens up, when they make eye contact.

“No, not getting away this time,” he mentions to no one in particular. He walks down the stairs and into the dancing crowd. He swoops in on Hottie, leaning in to whisper in his ear as Hottie smiles up at him.

****

Harry and Luna are watching Draco on the dance floor.

“Oh look, he’s got someone,” Luna unnecessarily points out to Harry who frowns in response. Harry watches on as Draco makes ‘come here’ fingers to a muscled guy a few feet away, who has been unashamedly watching Draco and Hottie on the floor, but makes a _‘no, no’_ finger move in his dancing and stays where he is.

“He’s not! He can’t!” Luna excitedly, but once again, unnecessarily draws Harry’s attention to.

“He can, unfortunately.”

They watch on as Draco waves at Muscle guy again. This time, Muscle guy slowly dances over and when he reaches him, they continue watching as Draco leans over to say something in his ear this time.

“How does he do it? What does he say?” Luna leans in to ask Harry.

“We’ll never know,” Harry replies. The feelings stirring inside him weren’t very pleasant. He wasn’t sure how to handle the mixture of jealousy, anger and frustration. He huffed out a breath of air he didn’t realize he was holding in.

“Is he going to do it with both of them?” Luna innocently asks, not realizing the inner turmoil Harry was currently having.

“He can do anything he wants,” Harry slowly grins as an idea forms in his head. “And so can I.” He starts to walk down the stairs towards the dance floor and ignoring Luna’s question of what he was doing. His hand at the top button of his shirt, undoing the buttons as he goes, he walks onto the dance floor, flinging his shirt aside. Glitter starts to fall as Harry makes his way over to Draco. The song _Let’s Hear It For The Boy_ starts playing as Harry spots Draco. He pauses for a second, glancing around before joining a group of twinks dancing near Draco. Harry quickly gains Hottie's attention. The guy Draco's been cruising all night but can't seem to snag. He glances over his shoulder several times grinning.Suddenly Hottie drifts over to dance with him. Muscled guy follows a beat later, leaving Draco dancing alone. But only for a second, as Draco turns to face the threesome and keeps dancing, face not amused.

Draco starts smirking. Hottie and Muscle guy have Harry sandwiched between them as they all dance, their hands roaming over Harry’s bare skin and Draco isn’t smirking anymore. Harry is unashamedly grinding his arse and hips into them. The feelings of jealousy were extremely unknown to Draco, but he knew that was what he was currently feeling. Not liking it at all, he decides to act. Draco slowly moves over towards them and when he reaches them, he cuts his arms into the cosy mix that he’s watching and effectively slices Hottie and Muscle guy off Harry. Harry effectively claimed, Draco starts dancing extremely close to Harry and puts his hands on his hips as Harry arches into the touch. Draco licks Harry’s chin as Harry wraps his arms around Draco’s neck. Draco slides down to lick a path up from his chest to his neck. Their lips meet and they snog, hard, deep and passionate.

From the catwalk, Ron is watching and is extremely pissed off. This twink has come out of nowhere, and achieved what he had never had. Not for lack of trying, that was for sure. The Draco that he knew didn't do repeats, but was apparently going to break that rule tonight for the small brunet twink. Luna was standing on the stairs grinning as she watched her best friend got what he went after.

Harry leans back and stares up at Draco’s face and they both let out sly smiles. Draco grins his tongue-in-cheek smile and lifts Harry in the air and spins him around while Harry leans down for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters still not mine.  
> Thank you to my Beta's for your amazing help! You all make me seem like I know what I'm doing haha.

Draco, Ron and Theo are sitting at the diner eating breakfast. Ron and Theo are on one side, with Draco opposite them. The feeling around the table is quite subdued.

 

“Would someone please say something?” Theo pestered, hating the silence surrounding them.

 

“Okay. So it’s late, and I’m leaving Babylon and there’s this really hot guy,” Ron starts explaining, while losing himself in a memory. In his mind he can see the dancing go-go boys. Ron walks through the crowd and a second later, the hot guy comes up from behind him and starts talking. Ron turns his head towards him and grins. “And he’s, like, perfect.”

 

He comes out of his memory with Draco and Theo looking at him with an odd look on their faces, as if trying to imagine what Ron can see inside his head.

 

“How perfect?” Draco asked in a bored voice. As if trying to fill the silence.

 

“Perfect. And we end up...” Ron takes a bite of his eggs. “At my place.” 

 

He dives back into his memory of standing in the living room, kissing the hot guy’s neck. “So we’re making out, and in my mind I’m picturing him in a flag covered Speedo,  because he told me he’s the captain of the gay water polo team. I unbuckle his pants, whip my own shirt off and get on my knees.” Theo leans forward in suspense.  “And he asks me if I’ve ever been to Brazil. I answer him honestly, and then he proceeds to tell me he’s just come back from there and that they have these things.”

 

“What things?” Theo jumps in. He’s drawn into the story, even if it’s just to take his mind off things.

 

“Brazilian beach parasites. He had them. In his arse. They live in the sand and they sort of...” Ron stops searching for the right word. “Burrowed themselves right up in there.” Theo laughs out loud, startling the others around them.

 

“Oh god. Well, at least you found out before you got too far,” he gasps out in-between laughter.

 

“What about you?” Draco asked Theo as he took a mouthful of his coffee.

 

“Well, we were just getting started...”

 

Now it’s Theo’s turn to get himself lost in the memories of Saturday night. He’s standing in a blood red room filled with a hundred lit candles, a leather and metal-clad mannequin whips on the wall, and  the white bed has a headboard made of chains. The bald man he picked up at Babylon is wearing leather, too, and a spiked metal collar . He is currently fitting Theo into a leather body harness. He recalls asking if they came in bigger sizes when the guy cinches the back of the harness hard, causing Theo to rock.

 

“He asked if we could hurry it up-“

 

“Pretty much like this story.” Draco drawled.

 

“-Because,” Theo continued, glaring at Draco. “He had to do a bride and groom in the morning. I asked if he was bi--not that it bothers me of course.--“He proceeds to tell me that they’re dead. In a car crash.”

 

“You went home with...” Ron starts.

 

“An undertaker. Mm-hmm.”

 

“I fucked an undertaker once,” says Draco with a wistful sound in his voice.

 

“You did? When?” Ron asks intrigued.

 

“He told me sometimes they sew the mouths shut.” 

 

Theo and Ron both shudder.

 

“Enough,” Theo squeaks. “What about you Dray? What’d you do?”

 

Draco got a faraway look in his eyes, as he thought back to his Saturday night. Harry sitting nude on his bed, watching an equally naked Draco walk toward him. Draco dropping to his knees on the floor in front of Harry and leaning in for a kiss.

 

“I made it an early evening,” he lies to the others. He doesn’t want them to know he broke rule number two of his life; no repeats. His rule broken for the stupid brunette who had somehow wormed his way back into his loft and into his bed. 

 

Again.

 

“You know, um, when I go... promise you won’t let them sew my mouth shut,” Theo said with a shudder. “Because when I get to heaven, and I meet Celestina Warbeck want to be able to say ‘Celeste, its Theo. What happened that night?’”  He couldn’t seem to shake what Draco had said before. Draco and Ron laugh, as Theo smiles because he’s lightened the feeling surrounding the table.

 

“Hey!” Molly is suddenly standing, unbeknownst to them, at the edge of the table with a serious face and a serving tray in hand. “Shouldn’t you boys be at the hospital?” 

 

The smiles on the boys faces fade as Molly walks away.

 

****

 

A short time later, Draco, Theo and Ron are standing at a desk at St. Mungo’s waiting for the Medi-witch to acknowledge them. 

 

“Zabini, Blaise,” says Theo when she finally looks up.

 

“Are you family?” she asks.

 

“Friends. Uh, we know he’s like, in a coma and everything,” Ron says awkwardly. “But we just would like to be with him for a little while, if that’s okay.” 

 

The Medi-witch looks down at the paper in front of her.

 

“I’ll see,” she frowns, but stands up from her seat and walks away.

 

“The nurse’s station. I used to think it had something to do with radio. ‘All nursing, all the time.’” Theo comments casually. The boys chuckle at the weak joke.

 

“Hello?” a timid voice says behind the boys, who all turn to see who it belongs to. “I’m Elaine Zabini. I’m Blaise’s mother. If you need permission to see him, I’ll give it. I’ve...”  Ron walks towards her as  she pauses to collect her thoughts. “I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

 

“I’m Ron,” Ron introduces himself. “And this is Theo and Draco,” he gestures to the boys. “We’re Blaise’s friends.” 

 

Mrs. Zabini nodded, looking distant and exhausted. 

 

“He’s still in the coma. He looks like he did when he was a boy. When he slept. They don’t think he’ll come out of it. It has been four days after all.” 

 

She sadly shakes her head, as if to alleviate the tears that are threatening to fall. Theo looks back at Draco, while Ron sits next to Mrs. Zabini. 

 

“I sat by his bed... all night. About five o'clock in the morning it occurred to me... loving someone...it’s not the same as knowing them.”

 

Draco looks away and spots a hot male Medi-wizard in the room behind the nurse’s station. Draco watches him walk by and he smiles, clearly interested, and instantly distracted. Ron see’s the exchange from his seat.

 

“Dray!” Draco turns back around to see them all staring at him. He looks away, clearly chastised.

 

****

 

Harry’s lying in bed, with no shirt on, face down, asleep, under the comforter. There’s a knock at the door.

 

“Harry?”  his aunt’s voice entered his subconscious. Another knock. “Harry, you’re late.” Harry lifts his head a little and humphs as he wakes up. Aunt Petunia walks in.

 

“You’re right,” Harry murmurs as he glances a look at the clock. He tosses the comforter, rolls over and gets up. “I’m up, I’m up.”

 

“You’ve got ten minutes!” His aunt starts making the bed as Harry walks over to the door and grabs his towel.

 

“I’m taking a shower, okay?”

 

He walks into the bathroom and Petunia hears the sound of running water coming from the bathroom attached to Harry’s room. She spots his open backpack on the bed. After a glance at the bathroom door, she pulls out Harry’s sketchpad. Another glance at the bathroom door, she opens the pad. Inside are drawings of a Quidditch player. On the first page the Quidditch player is talking to another figure, holding another man in his arms. She turns to the second page and there’s a close up of his face. She flicks to the third page and finds it blank so she turns it again. On the fourth and fifth page there’s more of the Quidditch player in uniform, his full body. She turns it again and sixth page is men, their chests, abs, and arses. The seventh page is covered with one word.

 

_ Draco. _

 

She puts the sketchpad back hastily. She stands still, frozen as she closes her eyes, when Harry’s voice startles her.

 

“I’m out of shampoo,” Harry shouts from the shower, water still running.

 

“I’ll get you some.” 

 

She turns and walks out of the room, still not sure how to approach Harry about everything.

 

****

 

Theo, Draco and Ron are standing at a door at the hospital looking into Blaise’s room through the window. Inside, the male nurse who smiled at Draco is tending to Blaise. He lifts the bed rail and spots them looking through the door. He walks over to slide shut the curtain.

 

“Who do you think it was? I mean, who, uh, gave him the drugs?”

 

Blaise had overdosed on an unknown drug on Saturday night, when someone called 911 to get an ambulance. He was found on his apartment floor, frothing at the mouth.

 

“I bet it was that guy Michael Corner who was cruising him all night,” Ron remembers, reflecting back on Saturday night when they we’re at the Hogshead.

 

“Think we should tell someone?” Theo questions.

 

“No,” Ron whispered.

 

There was a long silence in the group.

 

“Well, his mum said she’d call us if there was any change.”

 

“You know, he’s a first. The first almost dead guy I sort of had sex with,” Draco comments nonchalantly.  

 

“You had sex with Blaise?” Theo spins around to look at him.

 

“When did you have sex with B-“ Ron trails off the end of his sentence.

 

“ _ Sort of _ sex,” Draco corrects. “At this-er... semi-orgy.”

 

“Semi...? When?” Ron says, looking flabbergasted.

 

“You know that weekend John-john’s plane went down?” he pauses until the others nod. “Then.”

 

“So did-“ Ron stumbles over his words. “Did you like, plan it?”

 

“It just sort of happened. Things do,” Draco responds. 

 

Theo laughs out loud, “It was Scott and Kevin, the Todds,” Theo holds up his pinkie finger. “Blaise shows up with my taxes, and all of a sudden we’re all doing it and he even tried to fuck me.”

 

“He’s in there. His life’s like this,” Ron gestures up and down and into the room. “Dot on a screen, and that could be us.” Draco shakes his head.

 

“No, it could not be us. Because we know better. We know not to believe pretty little blond boys who tell you it’s ‘really good shit!’ because that’s what they all say,” Draco mutters harshly.

 

Ron considers Draco’s words. If anyone would know, it would be Draco. 

 

Draco looks around and says, “Blaise didn’t know that. And he didn’t know that you only do drugs with your friends because they’re the only ones who give a fuck about you. places a hand on each of their shoulders. “Now. I’ve got to go to work. I have to be brilliant.” 

 

He turns and walks down the hallway, leaving Ron and Theo standing there at Blaise’s door.

 

****

 

Professor Snape is standing at the front of the class at Hogwarts, where a large black and white photo of a man hangs.

 

“Nicolas Flamel. Classic profile, famously handsome,” he gestures with a book he’s holding. “And the creator of the Philosopher’s stone.” He sits on the edge of his desk. Harry’s sitting at his desk in the back, with his chin down. Cormac is sitting one aisle over to the right. 

 

“This captures a particular worldwide longing,” Professor Snape continues. 

 

But Harry’s not really paying attention. He’s got his sketchpad out and he’s currently drawing a picture of what he imagines Cormac would look like naked. In the back of his awareness, he hears “and what do I mean by that, hmm?” 

 

It’s a rhetorical question, and he doesn’t look up..  Luna, who is currently sitting to the left of Harry sees the drawing and giggles quietly.  Harry grins in reaction.

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry looks up, startled. The entire class turns to look at him while he tries to remember what it was Snape Was even going on about. He puts a smile on his face, and hazards a guess from what he remembers hearing last. 

 

“Uh, yearning is when you want something really badly,”he says with a sly smile, glancing over at Cormac. “Like, so bad it hurts.” 

 

Cormac is staring at Harry, mouth hanging open, and then back at Snape..

 

“Exactly,” the teacher says, surprise evident in his voice. “It needs to hurt to be worthy of the word. Otherwise it’s just wanting.  You can see it, but you can’t touch it.” Cormac punches the  friend that’s currently sitting in front of him in the arm. They trade punches. “Cormac! Are your parents really paying for you to have another testosterone outburst?” Snape asks as he puts the book on the table and walks over to him.

 

‘I wasn’t doing anything,” Cormac defended himself.

 

“Exactly. But you will be after school.” Harry listens intently, suddenly  _ very  _ interested in the lesson. “After school, you’ll be cleaning out the Quidditch store room. The only thing we fight about in this room, Mr. Cormac,” Professor Snape drawls, “Is interpretation.”

 

****

 

Cormac is cleaning out the store room. Harry’s standing silently at the door watching him, with his tight fitting robes that hung just right on his finely tuned arse. He completely mesmerized Harry and caught his attention.

 

“Need some help?” he finally says. Cormac turns, startled at the noise. His face settles into a grimace as he sees Harry

 

“This sucks,” Cormac says, gesturing at the mess.

 

“Yeah they need you at Quidditch practice,” Harry comments, blasé. He walks into the room.

 

“How do you know they do? I thought you weren’t into, like, sports and shit.”

 

“Some,” Harry shrugs.

 

“Yeah, well, you sure keep it a secret. Anyway, I can’t leave. I’m supposed to get all this shit cleaned up and outta here.”

 

Harry walks over to a box of equipment and sets it on the table.

 

“Wow, you’re pretty strong,” Cormac comments as he watches on.

 

“It’s my other secret,” Harry grins over to him, winking and desperately trying to channel Draco.

 

****

 

Draco is sitting at his desk looking at a copy of some mock ups he asked for. In frustration, he chucks it down on his desk.

 

“I can’t do this fucking campaign. It’s all wrong,” he murmurs to himself. Hermione comes barging into his office.

 

“Excuse me for barging in,” she strides in and slams her briefcase down on Draco’s desk. “This won’t take long. As you may or may not know, I’m Blaise’s lawyer.”

 

Draco raises his eyebrow.

 

“So...” he waves his hand in a ‘get on with it’ gesture.

 

“So, you need to know Blaise made a living will. Do you have one?” Draco shakes his head. “Well, you should.” 

 

She holds out some paper from a folder she has just pulled out of her briefcase. “But I’m not your lawyer, I’m his.” 

 

She looks at him pointedly, but when Draco doesn’t take the papers, Hermione drops them on the table. “Anyway, he’s made you responsible.”

 

“For what?” Draco asks.

 

“For deciding, should he ever be incapacitated and unable to make the decision, whether he should be kept alive by extraordinary measures. Or be permitted to die,” Hermione explains in her no nonsense tone.

 

“Are you telling me that Blaise wants me to decide whether or not to pull the plug?” Draco inquires .

 

“I tried to talk him out of it.”

 

“And how long have you known about this?” Draco drills her for answers.

 

“It doesn’t matter how long,” Hermione evades the question.

 

“Yeah, it does. I’m this secret you two have been sharing. When were you planning on telling me?”

 

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to. That the situation would never arise.”

 

“Well, it has!” Draco all but shouts. “It’s arisen now.”

 

“And now you know,” Hermione states plainly.

 

****

 

Harry and Cormac are sitting on a mat on the floor. Cormac catches the can of coke that Harry tosses to him. He pops it open and it foams out from being shaken. Harry watches as Cormac takes a drink, taking his hand off the foam. Cormac wordlessly offers him a drink. Their hands touch as they trade off, and time seems to slow, at least to Harry. Cormac notices the red Babylon stamp on the back of Harry’s right hand. He looks away quickly and starts to babble.

 

“You know Susan Bones? Big whore. She’ll blow you, but she won’t fuck you if you’re in this school. Only if you go somewhere else, preferably Catholic,” he says quickly.

 

Harry laughs.

 

“She seemed like a dyke to me,” he comments casually.

 

“Oh, man. She’s not a dyke. She’s a whore. Big difference.” They both laugh. Harry catches Cormac staring at his profile out of the corner of his eye.

 

“You know, she came over to interview me for the school paper about being this great athlete and shit. And it's four o’clock and my mum won’t be home till six. So I tell her what a touchdown is like, and she reaches over and grabs my dick,”

 

“No!”

 

“Yeah, she went for it. Not only that, she unzips my fly,” Cormac slides his leg down and starts rubbing himself, his eyes blink closed. Harry swallows as he watches, feeling himself getting hard. “She’s got my dick and she’s got all these rings on and they’re cold, but her hand’s warm. She’s rubbing, and rubbing. Oh yeah,” he moans. “And then she’s got to go home. You know, and I’m there. And I’m...” he pauses.

 

“You’re hard,” Harry finishes for him. Cormac says nothing, his eyes still closed, and head leaning back against the wall. Harry reaches over and rubs Cormac’s cock. Then he unzips and slides his hand inside to slowly jerk him off. Cormac pants and moans and Harry pulls, twists and squeezes in all the right places. Harry grins at the encouragement and starts moving his hand faster and faster until Cormac comes. Afterwards, Harry smiles and he pulls his hand away. At that exact moment, the door opens.

 

“Shit.” Cormac breaths while zipping his pants up, hoping Professor Snape didn’t see.

 

“Shouldn’t you be working?”

 

“I, uh, I am working sir.” Cormac responds, quickly getting up while Harry stays on the ground and grins.

 

****

 

Harry’s lying in casual clothes on his bed next to Luna, who’s still wearing her school uniform. The stereo is playing some of the latest music, but they aren’t really paying attention.

 

“Cormac? As in, Cormac McLaggen?” Luna laughs as Harry nods. “No way!” Grinning, Harry makes a jerking off gesture with his hand.

 

“Then don’t believe me.” Harry says pushing his glasses up, cheeky grin on his face.

 

“But I thought you were in love with that Draco guy,” Luna comments casually.

 

“Me and Cormac? That’s not love, Luna. That’s just fucking.” He replies and grins as she laughs again, shaking her head.

 

“Oh? I thought it was detention.” They laugh again.

 

“Harry?” Aunt Petunia calls out through the door as Luna sits up and looks at the time.

 

“Oh, I’ve got to go.” She stands and grabs her backpack while Harry walks over to the stereo to fiddle with it. Aunt Petunia opens the door just as Luna was heading towards it. ‘Hello Mrs. Dursley.” Petunia grins.

 

“Hi Luna.” Luna turns and waves at Harry who’s still fiddling with the stereo. He just grins back in response. Luna walks out of the room as Petunia sneaks a peak at her watch. “Harry, didn’t you have art club this afternoon?”

 

“I quit art club.” He turns the stereo off and turns to look at his aunt.

 

“But... You love art club.” Harry winces when he can hear the confusion evident in her voice, but shrugs anyway.

 

“I’m not interested.”

 

“Since when? Just last week-“

 

“You don’t know everything about me!” Harry cuts her off mid-sentence. “A week’s, like, a long time. Things can change in a week.”

 

“Well, I thought you might like to know I’m going to Zonko’s, but you’re probably not interested in that, either.” She comments casually and turns to leave.

 

“When?” Harry asks, stopping her in her tracks.

 

“Now,” she thinks for a moment. “And you can drive if you like.” Harry sees the olive branch for what it is. He realizes that since he had met Draco, Ron and the guys he’d been acting distant from his Aunt, though they’d been fairly close. She was, after all, his only living blood relative remaining. His mum and dad had been killed by Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time, when he was a little over  12 months old. Therefore he had been living with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their son Dudley ever since. He had a reasonable relationship with them, until recently. He wasn’t sure how they were going to take the news that he was gay. His cousin was too wrapped up in himself to notice anything, and Uncle Vernon was busy at work. He should have known his aunt would notice the difference in his behaviour, but he wasn’t going to be ashamed of who he was.

 

He wasn’t going back in the closet. Now that he had experienced how happy he could be and how much fun being partially independent was-what it was like to go out partying and drinking, to go home with Draco, to be fucked within an inch of his life. Every. Single. Time.-  he felt his pants becoming restricted just at the thought. Draco fucking him, in all positions, hard and fast. Harry shuffles uncomfortably and grins as he follows her out the door, grabbing his wallet on the way out.

 

****

 

Harry’s driving down Privet drive towards Mongolia Crescent, with his aunt sitting in the passenger seat.

 

“You’re a good driver.” She comments casually.

 

“Better than you.” Harry retorts and laughs. After a second, Petunia does too.

 

“Your parents would be proud.” She notices the look of longing in his eye.

 

_ Would they still be if they knew their son was gay?  _ Harry thinks to himself.  He watches out of the corner of his eye as Petunia touches the dashboard.

 

“Okay, slow down. This is a bit too fast.” Harry looks and proceeds to point to the speedometer.

 

“This is normal. And you just said I was a good driver.” Harry laughs again. Petunia smiles at him. “What?” He questions.

 

“Nothing. It’s just nice. You laughed. It’s been a while.” She explains.

 

“You know, maybe you could get another car. Let me have this one for school.” Harry partially jokes.

 

“Oh, just hand it over, huh? I was twenty before I had a car. I was going out with Jay McLauglin. He could have been your uncle.”

 

“That’s stupid, how would that affect me?”

 

“He was my first real boyfriend.”

 

“I still fail to see how that affects me. It’s Dudley you should be telling this stuff to, not me.”

 

“Learned with him what a kiss really was.” Harry made a face at this declaration.

 

“Gross!” Petunia laughs watching Harry go bright red. “Don’t tell me anymore, please! I don’t want to know.”

 

“Well, now you do.” Harry grins at her and moves his hand when Petunia notices the Babylon stamp. “So, do you have a boyfriend, Harry?” she casually drops the bombshell. Harry’s shocked. He’s not even sure how the conversation swung this way. How did she know? “You can tell me. I promise you, I won’t tell your uncle.”

 

“I don’t.” Harry replies tensely.

 

“Then who’s Draco?” Harry looks at her absolutely gobsmacked. He pulls the car over, shuts it off and opens the door. “Harry.” Harry jumps out of the driver’s door and starts to run down the street. “Harry!” She calls after him. Harry just keeps running. He doesn’t particularly care where he ends up, as long as it was away from that situation.

 

****

 

The doorbell rings, and then there is a knock at the door. Pansy shakes her head, and heads for the door, with Scorpius in her arms. She opens the door to see Draco standing there. He removes his sunnies and walks through the door, leaving Pansy standing there in shock.

 

“I don’t have a lot of time.” Draco says shaking Pansy from her shock as she turns and shuts the door, watching the back of Draco as he walks into the lounge room.

 

“Surely you have enough time to kiss your son.” Pansy follows him and hands Scorpius to him. Draco relaxes and kisses Scorpious’ cheek as Hermione walks down the stairs.

 

“Hey, honey, his baths ready,” she goes on, not even noticing Draco standing there. She stops at the base of the stairs, seeing him. Draco hands Scorpius back to Pansy. “Oh, did we know he was coming?”

 

“No, we did not.”

 

“Well, it would be nice if you’d call first,” Hermione snaps. “As I said, his baths ready, so if you want me to take him up-“ Draco swings around to face Hermione, clearly quite agitated.

 

“I don’t give a shit what Blaise wants. I’m not doing it, do you understand?”

 

“I warned him you’d be this way.”

 

“He has a mother.” Draco snaps back.

 

“Yeah, would you wish this on yours?” Hermione retorts.

 

“He has better friends.” Draco knows he’s grasping at straws but it needs to be done.

 

“Well that’s for goddamn sure!” Hermione snaps, her voice rising, causing Scorpius to cry. Pansy looks over at Hermione with a disapproving look on her face.

 

“ ‘Mione, would you please...”

 

“Look, did I barge in here at bath time? Was that me?” Pansy snaps.

 

“Fuck bath time, and fuck you!” Draco all but shouts. He’s agitated. Someone’s life being placed in his hands, literally, and having to make the decision to pull the plug or not? He was agitated beyond belief. He had so much on his mind, and now this weighing him down as well. Draco wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Draco hoped and prayed to whoever was listening (because surely there was a god out there somewhere right?) that Blaise woke up on his own before he had to make that decision.

 

He was worried he would make the wrong one and it wasn’t going to end well. He rubs the bridge of his nose in frustration.

 

“Just stop it, both of you!” Pansy snaps while trying to calm down Scorpius because at this point he’s screaming.

 

“So, let’s cut to the chase. Find somebody else. His mummy, or Michael or Madonna. I don’t care who, just not me!”

 

“But Dray, he chose you.” Pansy placates.

 

“Well he chose wrong.” Draco snaps.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I said to him. I said  _ ‘Draco is not the person you want responsible for your life. He’s a selfish, narcissistic little fucking faggot!’ _ And let me tell you something, it’s not because you suck cock, it’s because you’re a little fucking coward! So go, get out, now!” Draco stares at her, and then looks at Pansy. Her expression and a little helpless shake of her head says he should just go. Draco looks at Hermione again, then goes to the door. Hermione shadows him, slamming the door once he’s gone.

 

****

 

Draco is on the dance floor of Babylon, he grabs trick number one by the back of his neck and smashes his lips to the trick’s. The trick slides down while two more tricks join in, touching and licking Brian’s body. After a minute, Draco grabs the chin of trick number two, looks at him, and then pushes him away. He shoves the other tricks away, pulls his leather jacket back onto his shoulders and walk-stumbles a few steps. He puts on his sunglasses and goes out the back door.

 

****

 

Harry and Luna are standing in the driveway of Luna’s behind her parent’s car. Harry lights a cigarette.

 

“She knows! My aunt knows!”

 

“Holy shit!” Luna exclaims. Harry looks lost in thought and Luna can see an idea form in his mind. He has that look in his eye that always gives her the creeps. The glint in his eyes was usually followed by them getting into trouble for whatever plan he’d come up with.

 

“I’ve got to find Draco,” Harry says suddenly.

 

“What for?”

 

“He’ll know what to do.” Harry smirks.

 

“Like he cares.”

 

“He wants me!” He defends.

 

“How can you tell?” she inquires.

 

“Because I can. I’m going to go and live with him.” Luna rolls her eyes. There was the trouble that she suspected earlier. “I’m going to be with him. You’ll see. Now please, you have to help me.” And there we go.

 

“I’m grounded remember. From our last crusade.” She gently reminds him.

 

“Oh fuck.” Harry murmurs as he took a drag of his cigarette.

 

“My dad said he better come home and find me reading Toni Morrison.” Harry turns to her with his puppy dog eyes that he knows gets her every single damn time. No matter what. His bright green eyes were mesmerizing at the best of times, let alone when he made the puppy dog eyes. She sighs.

 

“Well, they don’t get home until seven. And you do beat reading.” Harry grins at her as he throws his cigarette down and they get in the car.

 

****

 

Harry’s standing at the door of Draco’s apartment buzzing the intercom. He tries the locked door for what seems like the hundredth time. “Shit. Fuck!” Harry murmurs as he bashes the door. He backs up into the street and looks up at the windows to the loft. He screams out Draco’s name. 

 

A man tells him to shut up from the second floor window. Across the street, Luna honks her car horn and leans out the window.

 

“Harry, I’ve got to go home.” Harry looks back at her, then up at the loft, before crossing the street towards the car.

 

“But, I-“ he stumbles over his words. “I have to find him.”

 

“Well what about the crazy lady?” Luna suggests.

 

“What crazy lady?”

 

“You know, the weird one...” she pauses. “From the diner. Ron’s mum.”

 

“Molly!” his face lights up in recognition.

 

****

 

Molly opens up the door to the insistent knocking with her hand on her hip to see Harry standing there. “Don’t tell me. Draco. Am I right?” she asks. Harry nods in response and Molly’s face softens. She feels for this little boy, who has clearly fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, resident Stud of Diagon Alley. She opens the door wider. “Come on in. I’ll make you a sandwich.” She turns and walks into the kitchen. Harry closes the door and follows her.

 

“Actually, I just need to know how I can-“

 

“And don’t talk. I can figure it all out.” She cuts him off mid-sentence, and goes to the wall phone, motioning Harry to the kitchen Table. “Have a seat, honey. Right there.” She motions to a seat at the table as she turns back to the phone and punches in a number.

 

“Ron?” Harry whips his head around to stare at her. “It’s me. You’ve got mail.”

 

****

 

Pansy’s at the door to Draco’s loft, while Draco, fresh from his shower, is in his robe and holding a drink. Draco slides the door shut. He turns to walk into the kitchen to refill his drink, while Pansy follows.

 

“I want you to know Hermione feels terrible about what she said.”

 

“Do you think I care?” he drawls while adding ice to his drink.

 

“Look,” Pansy starts. “It's upsetting for all of us. But at a time like this we could try showing a little compassion. Especially for Blaise. Is there any word?”

 

“The machines say he’s still alive.” Pansy looks at him with a look of understanding. “What about us? We don’t have any beeps or wires with little white dots telling us we’re alive, so how do we know?” Draco questions. “I guess we just take each other’s word for it.”

 

“Maybe we know from what people expect from us. I mean, take Scorp. He needs me to feed him, to change him. Knowing that tells me I’m alive. So, for me, right now, it’s him.”

 

“What about me?” Draco allows his vulnerability to seep through because it’s Pansy and Pans has seen through some of the walls that he’s built up surrounding his heart. Pansy must have heard the pain in his voice as she closes the distance between them.

 

“Blaise needs you now. So maybe that’s what tells you you’re alive.” Draco exhales and looks down while Pansy rubs her hand over his cheek. “You’ll do the right thing. Whatever that is.” Her hand slides away and he takes another deep breath.

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

****

 

Draco’s in Blaise’s hospital room, listening to the machine beeping. He walks over to Blaise and hovers his hand over his face.

 

“Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. For going home with some tweaked out little fucking Twinkie and thinking you got lucky.” He leans down to whisper in his ear, not even sure if Blaise can hear him, but talking anyway.  “Did he let you eat his arse? Did he let you suck his cock? Well, I hope it was worth it. And fuck you for choosing me. I ought to let you lie here forever. How’d you like that? Can you hear me?” He pauses again. “You know, you’re not so bad looking. In fact... you look better like this. You should die more often. Or live. So that I don’t have to say yes. Yes, I’ll do it. I’ll give you what you want. What you need. But don’t think it’s for you. It’s not. It’s for me.”

A hand on Draco’s shoulder makes him turn. It’s male Medi-nurse from when he was here with Ron and Theo. They face each other for a second, and then start kissing and stripping. Male nurse lies on the other bed in the room. Draco pushes his pants to his ankles and jumps on top on him, and grins to himself when the Medi-nurse moans underneath him.

 

Blaise wakes to the sound of moans and groans. “Merlin” He whispers to himself.

 

****

 

Harry’s still sitting at Molly’s house eating a sandwich that Molly made.

 

“This is my house. You’ve got your own. Go HOME!” Ron chastises.

 

“I can’t,” Harry says with a mouth full of food.

 

“What?” Ron asks.

 

“I can’t. My Aunt knows.” Harry articulates. Sirius is sitting at the table with Harry, while Molly and Ron are standing.

 

“Well, she could go to my PFLAG group at the Centre every other Tuesday. I’ll get her a t-shirt and a button.” Molly pipes up.

 

“Ma, please!”

 

“Ma please what? I am proud to have a gay son and brother.”

 

“We know!” both Ron and Sirius both say at the same thing.

 

“I’ve always said it isn’t who you love, it's how you love. Genitalia is simply God’s way of accessorizing.”  

 

“It’s not about you and the Gay Mother of the Year award. This is about Draco’s one night stand.” Harry shakes his head.

 

“Not just one.” His mouth is still full.

 

“Don’t bet on it. And who here even cares?” Ron throws back.

 

“I do.” Sirius pipes up.

 

“My Uncle threatened to disown me. He called me a big queer.” Harry said.

 

“He didn’t hit you, did he?” Sirius asks, suddenly very serious.

 

“Oh come on Uncle Sirius. You’re not going to listen to this shit!”

 

“That’s why I have to see Draco. He’ll let me stay with him.” Ron shakes his head.

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“Well then. I’ll go to Wales and become a hustler, sell my body to gross old homos.” Sirius leans in and stage whispers, ”I’ll give you twenty bucks.” Molly swats the back of Sirius’ head in response. “What? It saves him the train fair?” he laughs.

 

“I’m going to throw up.” Harry stands and puts more of his sandwich in his mouth.  Molly points upstairs.

 

“Upstairs bathroom. The one for guests and Drama queens.”

Harry jogs off and runs up the stairs, two at a time, leaving Ron and Sirius laughing down the stairs.

 

After running up the stairs Harry enters a door, looking for the bathroom, but instead finds Ron’s room. He walks in and looks around, as he grins. The corkboard on the wall grabs his attention and he can’t help the smile that rises on his face at the picture of Draco and Ron as teenagers, in their Hogwarts uniforms. He reaches for it and studies it.

 

****

 

The sound of the front door opening and closing takes Ron, Molly and Sirius’ attention to it. Draco walks through it. “Hi.” He calls out casually. “How did he find you?”  Molly throws her hands up as Draco walks over and grips Sirius’ shoulder in greeting.

 

“They all found her. And now he won’t leave. You’ve got to do something.” Ron snaps.

 

“Like what?” Draco sneers.

 

“Like get him out of my house! He’s upstairs.” Draco frowns and turns.

 

“This is not how I wanted to spend my evening.” Ron mumbles as Draco turns back to them and grins.

 

“Oh, by the way. Blaise woke up. He’s going to be okay.” Draco runs up the stairs in a similar fashion to the way Harry did before. Ron, Molly and Sirius sigh a collective breath of relief at the news.

 

Harry’s still looking down at the picture when he hears the door open behind him. He smiles to himself before turning to face Draco, who he knew was there just from the feeling.

 

“What are you doing here?” Draco asks.

 

“Waiting for you.” Harry grins slyly at him. Harry leans in for a kiss that Draco dodges, but the second one Draco accepts. Draco pushes Harry’s chest until he’s pushed against the door. Harry stands still when Draco finally pulls him in for a complete snog. After one particular toe-curling kiss Harry drops to his knees, unbuttons Draco’s pants then rises for more kisses. 

Draco whips Harry’s shirt off and leans in to kiss him again. He’s found himself addicted to the taste of the brunet twink, and it scares him. Harry sinks downward to his knees again, grabbing Draco’s thick, hard cock and teasing the slit of it with his tongue. Draco’s eyes close and Harry starts to blow him.

****

 

Harry and Draco come down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry grins smugly over at Ron and steals some chips off his place. Agitated, Ron stands and moves to the far wall behind Draco.

 

“I’m calling your aunt and taking you home.” Molly tells Harry.

 

“I’m not going,” replies Harry. Molly points a finger in his face.

 

“You get my tits in a knot, Sunshine, and you’re going to be in deep shit.” A hand to his chest and a grin moves him out of the way as Harry stands there in shock. “Excuse me.” Molly heads over to the phone and dials Petunia’s number as Harry sits at the table and helps himself to a glass of milk.

 

“What are you studying at Hogwarts?” Sirius asks.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Called conversation.” Sirius informs him. Draco chuckles out loud and then catches Ron’s pissed off look, with the tips of his ears as red as his hair. Draco hangs his head in shame. Molly appears out of nowhere with her coat on.

 

“Ready?” She gathers her bag and keys, directing the question at Harry and Ron.

 

“I just need to talk to Draco. I’ll be there in a second.” Molly makes a ‘come on’ finger gesture to Harry, and then turns toward the door. Harry follows solemnly. As he passes Draco he mouths the word bye and leans up for a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. Sirius takes his cue to leave and heads upstairs.

 

“Do you have anything to say?” Ron snaps at Draco. Draco, at least has the forefront to make it look like he’s thinking.

 

“No.” He replies.

 

“Well I do. You can fuck him at your place, you can fuck him in Potions class, you can fuck him at the zoo, but you cannot fuck him in my mother house! In my room!” Draco is completely still and silent, knowing that anything he says is just going to agitate Ron further.

 

“We’re waiting.” Molly screams from out the front. Ron looks over at the front door, then back to Draco.

 

“Okay, I’m going to do this little job, and then I’m going to see Blaise at the hospital. You can do whatever the fuck you want, seems you always do anyway. No respect for boundaries.” Ron shakes his head in disappointment and walks out, leaving Draco standing in the middle of the kitchen.

 

****

 

Molly and Ron walk up to the door of Harry’s house as Harry lags around the corner by the garage. He hears the doorbell ring and notices the grin on her face.

 

“Listen! That’s nice huh? Not like that stupid old buzzer at our house,” she comments to Ron who shrugs his response. Luckily for everyone, Petunia opens the door with a look of confusion on her face. “Oh, Hi. I was just admiring your chimes. You have a... real nice place here.”

 

“Well, thank you.” Petunia answers. “Uh, you must be-“ Harry barges between them and into the house, not stopping to glance or acknowledge any of them.

 

“Rude little shit isn’t he?” he hears Molly ask his mum.

 

****

 

Draco, Ron, Theo and Blaise all walk into Blaise’s apartment. Draco and Theo are floating paper bags behind them with their wands in their hands and head towards the kitchen.

 

“Now say it three times and click your heels; There’s no place like home!”  Theo quirks.

 

“You know, you guys didn’t have to do this. All the flowers and groceries.” Blaise comments as Theo and Draco unload the bags in the kitchen toRon who’s holding his arms out.

 

“One stop shopping via Owl Order. Draco didn’t have to lift a finger.” Ron declares as Draco scoffs. Blaise eyes the coffee table lamp that Theo had moved earlier, when he came over to grab some stuff for him. Heslides it back to where it was before Theo had moved it.

 

“Alright, so can someone tell me why I had to stay there three days after I woke up?” Blaise questions.

 

“They wanted to make sure you’re still alive.” Theo replies

 

“Which on your best days it’s...” Draco drawls “...hard to tell.” Ron walks over to Blaise.

 

“Okay, just so you don’t freak out... your dildos are missing. And your porn. We had to move it all in case you mum found it.”

 

“Well, I expect all thirty three back,” Blaise pauses and turns to Theo and Draco. “Clean.”  Theo laughs. Blaise turns and heads into the bedroom and looks around. Draco follows him and shuts the door.

 

“It looks so much smaller.”

 

“What does?” Draco inquires.

 

“Your life. Especially after returning from a near-death experience.” Blaise pauses. “I saw you. Fucking.” Draco frowns and sits down. “When I woke up. I thought... I’m in hell. And this is my punishment. Watching Draco Malfoy fucking for all eternity.” Draco laughs and puts his arm around Blaise’s shoulder.

 

“You should be so lucky.” Blaise smirks as Draco pulls his arm away. Stands and takes a step back, suddenly serious.

 

“Why me? Why did you choose me?” he enquires. He needs to know the answer. Needs to hear from Blaise why he would tear him apart like that. Blaise shrugs.

 

“My mother couldn’t do it. Ron and Theo... Couldn’t do it. But,” he pauses to collect his thoughts. 

“You could. Because you’re a heartless shit. You could pull the plug and you wouldn’t cry. And you’d know when it was time for me to go.” He gently swats Draco’s cheek as he walks away. When he leaves Draco flops down on the bed, gutted. Is that what his friends really think?


End file.
